Part of Me
by Ms Monypeny
Summary: A/U Seiya/Usagi fic. Two different classes of people, one bent on destroying the other by using a prophecy for purification. Can two people come together if one is to destroy the other?
1. Part I

I don't own Sailor Moon… -_-'  
  
.Part of Me.  
  
Part 1  
  
It was a picture perfect summer day in the city. To tell the truth there were no other kind of days to be found. Now that the government had perfected their control over the weather, they, in essence, controlled the world around everyone. Throughout the entire globe terms such as snow day, blizzard, and ice storm had become obsolete.  
  
Today was to be the casting call for the secret project of 'Misogi', the purification. The few that weren't involved with the proceedings, and were supposed to harbor absolutely no knowledge of them, lined the sidewalk in an inconspicuous manner.  
  
Since the human race had discovered that some of them possessed certain 'qualities' that the majority of the population did not, a segregation class had gone into effect. In a new age with such open minds it was hard to believe that such an atrocity such as segregation of any kind could take place, but it had. To the common man there was no evidence of such a system, they had no idea that they were being discriminated against. Only the select few that understood and saw past the blinders that had been placed on them by the higher-class society were present on the street today.  
  
The 'Saints', as they had so been named, quietly shunned all those who were not like them. They saw no need to oppress or outright prosecute them, they just didn't want them to near them. It would all end soon though, the purification was coming, it would wipe out those who were unworthy of walking this Earth, the very people they were trying to keep distance from.  
  
A young girl with blond pigtails, done up in buns that allowed the rest of her hair to come down and touch the tops of her shoulders, stood next to a taller, more distinguished man. Her eyes eagerly darted around looking for any signs of stimulation. She had no idea why they were there or what was going on, but that didn't hinder her excitement, if anything at all, it perked it further. "Ne, Haku? When are they going to come?" She tugged on the arm of the gentleman beside her.  
  
He looked down at the young girl who had clasped onto his hand. She wasn't his daughter but he saw her in close to the same light. He knew that she had no clue who or what they were waiting for, so he found simple amusement in her statement. "Who's _they_ Usagi?" He smiled down at her as she continued to look around, revealing nothing to her as to their current position.  
  
Across the street from them, a large Romanesque marble building opened its doors to reveal three men in long white trench coats. They filed out and as the sunlight reflected off of the starched whiteness of their clothing it gave them a look of divines, purity. Their eyes scanned the city streets around them as if they were looking for any signs of danger. When they appeared satisfied, the second man reached behind them to once again open the large heavy doors from which they had just exited from.  
  
Usagi looked around and noticed the usual hustle and bustle of the city still going on. No one else seemed to be waiting and watching the way that Haku and her were. Her head turned up, following the length of Haku's robed arm, to rest upon the stern look that was displayed on his face. They were standing directly across the street from the large marble building that these men were coming from. "Were we waiting for them?" She asked, calming a bit once she noticed his solemn mood.  
  
Haku didn't answer her but continued to stare straight ahead. Four women soon followed the men in white. They stood around the women as though they were ushering them or protecting them. "The Holy mothers… Gaeas." Haku muttered as the four women caught his eye. They had worriment written on their faces as they stared at their feet, occasionally stealing glances at the city around them. Three small boys soon followed, each seemed about six or seven, around Usagi's age, and each took the hands of one of the women. When the fourth woman realized that her hand was empty she quickly turned around and snapped her fingers.  
  
Usagi wondered who these people were; she maneuvered her head from side to side to see around the pedestrians who continued to walk in front of her. Why were they just standing there?  
  
Another small boy, the fourth child appeared in the doorway and casually strolled up to the woman who had snapped her fingers. He had long, jet black hair tied back in a low ponytail. Even from Usagi's distance she could make out the brilliant blue of his eyes and the playful, almost devious smirk that appeared on his face. On his way to the woman, who had her hand outstretched expectantly, he grasped a hold of the long silver ponytail of the boy beside him giving it a little tug. The boy who had just had his head so rudely jerked back turned to glare at the smirking raven-haired youth.  
  
Usagi couldn't help but laugh, but soon noticed the prankster's 'mother' give a rough tug on his arm and lead him down the stairs. The streets began to clear up a bit, somehow everyone didn't seem to be in as big of a rush as they had only moments before. "Let's go." Haku spoke down to Usagi taking a firmer hold on her hand. Usagi was confused but nodded along with him.  
  
Had they come here today to see those people? Usagi thought to herself as they ventured home. Haku was usually so busy with work and such things, he never has time to just go out and 'look' at people. The sun sat in the high noon position and the shadows that were cast were almost non-existent. Usagi's eyes were down, following each crack of the sidewalk, she failed to notice the man that had walked up in front of them. "Haku, good to see you." He smiled as he stopped taking Haku's hand into his firm shake.  
  
"Ikari, it's been a while." Haku smiled warmly back at the taller man.  
  
Ikari's eyes scanned, taking in their surroundings and then rested on Usagi. "Hello little girl." He bent down to her level. Usagi looked up at the stranger and eyed him carefully. He seemed younger than Haku and his appearance was less cared for too.  
  
"Usagi, why don't you go play for a bit, this will only be a minute." Haku motioned towards the park across the street. Usagi looked up at him questioningly but soon obliged and ran off on her way.  
  
As she skipped away their conversation began in her ears. "She's a cute child." Ikari spoke referring to Usagi.  
  
"They've found the four elements." Were the last words she heard Haku say before her attention was stolen away by the magnificence of the park around her.  
  
"Sugoi!" She called as she hurried towards the slide near a giant oak tree. The park was empty except for a few stray walkers and Usagi. It was the middle of the week, children were supposed to be in school and their parent's at work. Usagi didn't go to school, well not a traditional school. Haku educated her at home, he was quite the physician and had an extensive knowledge on a broad range of topics.  
  
The miscellaneous insects and a few birds began to play their tune, a piece that seemed to stir Usagi's imagination and make her believe that she was in a musical of sorts. "I'll capture the scurvy scum!" She called out using a stick she had found lying on the ground as a sword.  
  
"Oh no please, some one help me!" She jumped across the grass to counter her own part in the play she had produced in her head. Again changing places and making a new face to fit her new personality, she continued on with her scenario. "I'll save you fair maiden!" She made a few heroic poses and got down on her knee to kiss the damsel in distress' hand.  
  
"Like a girl could ever be a good hero! You've got to be kidding me." A voice came from behind her, this person had apparently been watching Usagi's theatrical debut and was not impressed.  
  
"And why not?" Usagi stood up straight with her hands on her hips. Her determination faded when she noticed how much taller her accuser was than she. "Hey, I saw you today!" She pointed at him, fingering his chest. Before he could say anything smart in return she yank on his long black ponytail roughly. "That's for that poor silver haired kid!" She stuck her tongue out and pulled down her eye.  
  
"You shouldn't pick battles you can't win, I usually don't pick on girls but I'll make an exception in your case." He said eyeing her, sizing up his competition.  
  
"Oh I feel so special!" Usagi rolled her eyes sarcastically and turned her back on him.  
  
"You should Odango-atama!" He teased from behind her referring to her hair. "Want to see something cool?" He asked acquiring a new excitement in his voice.  
  
Usagi glanced back over her shoulder to look at him out of the corner of her eye, she had let the nick name that he gave her slip by. "Nani?" She asked trying to pretend as though she wasn't interested in anything he had to show her, but in all actuality she was beyond curious.  
  
The boy grabbed onto her hand and began to pull her along with him to bring her behind the giant slide. "It's a secret." He said putting his fingers to his lips, which had curved into a sadistic smile.  
  
Usagi suddenly began to question whether or not she should be here with this boy behind a slide. Nervousness took over and she began sputtering excuses. "I think I here Haku calling me…" Between the slide and the giant oak tree that shaded it, there was a dark shadow that cast itself down upon them.  
  
The boy chose to ignore her and continued what he was doing as he held both of his palms up facing the sky and narrowed his eyes in concentration. Usagi stopped with her excuses and looked bemused at him. A sudden spark ignited in his hand and the light of the fire illuminated the features of his face, not to mention the growing smile. Not blazing his hand, a fireball appeared in the palm of his right hand and shot in an arc over to his left hand. When the fire extinguished in the opposite hand another formed and followed suit.  
  
"Sugoi!" She said quietly as she watched the marvel that he displayed before her. She knew this was more than just a magic trick, and she had never seen anything like this before. A feeling of fear shot through her being, but was overcome by her curiosity. "How do you do that?"  
  
"It's easy!" The boy stopped the fire from expanding in his hands and used them instead to cushion his head as he laid back on the grass.  
  
"SEIYA!!" An irritated voice bellowed from the edge of the park. The same silver haired young man that had been the object of his taunting this morning stormed across the park followed by two other boys. One with the same style ponytail only brunette and taller, the other with short neatly trimmed black hair, which seemed to hold a greenish tint to it in the sunlight. "Sensei is going to KILL you if he finds out what you were just doing."  
  
"How on Earth would he find out? That old bastard couldn't see anything past the tip of his nose." The boy who was obviously named Seiya laughed at his own comment only to be lifted from the ground by his collar shortly afterwards.  
  
"Not bad for a blind old goat, ne?" A tall man with a long white beard held him up in the air by the scruff of his shirt. Usagi thought that he reminded her of one of the wizards from her storybooks, he looked just like Merlin from 'The Sword in the Stone'. She giggled a bit at her immediate reference. Seiya had his arms crossed and allowed himself to dangle in the air with no sort of resistance. "And what do you find so funny young lady?" 'Merlin' looked down at the giggling blond on the ground.  
  
"Sensei can we go home now?" The boy with the long brown hair asked apparently bored. The boy with the short black hair nodded in agreement while the silver haired one was fixing his hair.  
  
The tall man set Seiya down but kept a tight grip on the back of his shirt. Seiya, unaware of the still present hold on himself, tried to make a break for it as soon as his feet touched Earth. With a quick jerk he was right back at 'Merlin's' side. "You really think that will work again?" He questioned his prisoner with a raised brow. "Let's go minna, and this time Seiya, won't you join us?" He laughed a bit seeing that Seiya really had no choice in the matter.  
  
Usagi was all too amused with the scene before her but still spotted Haku coming up in the distance. A look of distaste marred his face as he approached the group. "Odango, come back here later." Seiya whispered to Usagi before he found himself being drug off once again. Usagi didn't answer but only watched as the boys walked off.  
  
"Usagi, what were you doing with them?" Haku asked finally reaching her. "Did they do anything to you?" Haku knew very well who the five had been and wasn't comfortable with the fact that Usagi had been conversing with them. The four elemental children and Kakusha didn't appear to pose any threat to her, but he was still wary anyway.  
  
Usagi looked up at her father figure with curiosity. "No, they didn't do anything to me. Well that's not true they made me laugh, they're so strange." Haku had to smile at how naïve she was, not only her but also the rest of his society. They had no idea that such beings were among them and plotting their ultimate destruction.  
  
"Come on, let's go home and get some dinner." 


	2. Part II

Gomen for the late explanation. This is going to be an alternate reality fic between Seiya and Usagi… No senshi business at all here… If you were looking for it… gomen. Once again, I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Part of Me  
  
Part II  
  
Dinner had passed by quiet for the majority. Usagi had so many questions just bubbling up inside her but was timid to ask Haku anything about them. She had always felt that they had an open relationship and he shared many things with her. She was always very curious about the things that he masked, this being one of them. Finishing the remainder of her rice she rose to clear the table.  
  
Haku's eyes watched the small girl as she preformed the simple task. Usagi had always been a mystery to him. Even if she didn't remember how she had come to live with him, he did. Five years ago, the time of the clash of the classes, Haku was a medical mercenary. The rioting in the streets had become more like a war zone than a simple protest. The government dictated everything that the citizens were to do, but they couldn't control how they felt. Neglected, starved and powerless, the people of the city marched on with the military orders from the government. It only took one voice to speak up and start the riot, and that voice had made all the difference.  
  
A man, who Haku later found out was a 'Saint', had given the people hope and a sense of direction. Even though they were to be the higher class in the outcome, the Saints were still prosecuted by the government at the time. All around were the bruised and battered bodies of commoners as well as Saints. Haku didn't have the time, nor the energy to save them all. One small infant who could barely walk caught his eye though. She was alone and had a near fatal gash in her back. Haku thought that if he could save just this one girl then he would have made a difference. And so, he named the girl Usagi and in a sense adopted her as his daughter. If he could educate her and show her the error in the human ways, that perhaps in the future she and others like her could stop such an atrocity from happening again.  
  
"Are you finished?" Usagi asked looking up at Haku whose gaze had now fallen still on an unknown object across the room. He blinked out of his thoughts and gave her a loving smile while pushing his plate towards her.  
  
Her hair bounced with every step she took, reminding Haku of her light spirit. "So innocent." He hadn't taught her anything about the troubles he knew. Though it was his sole purpose in raising her to teach her of such things, he found he didn't have the heart to break her perfect world… Not yet. The sun was setting and it would soon disappear completely in the distant horizon. Haku spotted Usagi starting the dishes and rose to join her but was stopped by a knock at the door.  
  
Haku opened the door a sliver of an inch to peer at his guest. The same man, Ikari, from before stood on the other side of the door with a lopsided smile planted on his face. Haku moved back slightly and opened the door enough to take in the entire view of the man. "I didn't expect you tonight." He said calmly.  
  
"Things came up and I thought it best to talk to you before anything was done about them." Ikari said taking in glances to his sides. The streets were empty except for a stray dog and the song of the birds.  
  
The tall doctor nodded and allowed Ikari to enter his home. Ikari was nowhere near as dignified looking as Haku. He was an average height man with a semi-muscular build that allowed him to carry himself rather well. Haku couldn't recall a time that he had actually seen this man clean shaven and with a decent hair cut, but then what position was he in to criticize him? Ikari had helped him a great deal in keeping up with the ongoing plans of the Saints.  
  
Haku looked back into the kitchen to see Usagi's whereabouts and turned satisfied that she couldn't hear them. "What has come up that is so important you need to speak with me about it today?"  
  
An odd sort of smirk appeared on Ikari's face as he folded his hands on top of the table before him. "Now that we know who the elemental children are, we believe that it would be best to rid this world of them as soon as possible."  
  
"You're going to attack a group of seven year olds?" Haku raised a brow and looked cautiously at Ikari across the table.  
  
"You know as well as I do that they are not mere seven year olds. Hell, we don't even know if they are only seven. But either way, they are not to be taken lightly and should be regarded as deadly weapons." Ikari was already becoming irritated at the fact that Haku hadn't immediately taken his side. His frustration showed in the whites of his knuckles as he clenched his fists before him.  
  
Usagi came into the dining room and into their discussion. She walked up close to the table and looked up at Haku. "May I be excused?" She asked not bothering to address Ikari. She didn't care for the tone he was raising with Haku and felt that she owed him no respect.  
  
Haku nodded, he was becoming flustered by Ikari and didn't want Usagi around to witness this. This conversation should not concern her and if she was to go out and meet friends all the better. He waited until Usagi was near the door and placing her shoes on before he continued to speak. "I am well aware of what they are, you need not remind me of that fact. You can not just go out and murder a group of seven year olds…"  
  
"We only need to kill one…"  
  
"One or four, it doesn't matter. Once you strike and if you succeed in doing damage, all hell is going to break loose between us and the Saints and I doubt we'd survive that either." Haku sighed as he felt like he was butting his head against a brick wall. His hand came up to rub his temple to release some pressure. "If you're going to go and try to be a martyr at least wait until they are with means to defend themselves. It won't be as bad."  
  
Ikari rose and just about knocked the chair he had been seated on to the floor. "The point of it was to hit them while they were defenseless, if we wait until they can defend themselves, the task will become much more difficult." He slammed his fist down in aggravation.  
  
"No one said this was going to be easy." Haku said with a smile he had put on to wave Usagi a goodbye. "We have to go about this correctly or all will be for naught."  
  
Usagi's lungs filled with the warm air of dusk. She looked back behind her at the door she had just closed. She knew that she wasn't supposed to have heard the things that Haku and Ikari were discussing, but she figured that it didn't matter anyway since she didn't understand. The boy she had encountered in the park earlier that day still plagued her mind and she found herself all too curious about what was going on in that boy's head.  
  
She walked down the street passing couples and other children walking about after their dinners. They were all so foreign to her since she hardly had any outside contact with people. Usagi only needed Haku, she saw no need to talk to anyone else. Haku had once told her that strangers were just friends she hadn't met yet. That comment didn't work on Usagi though, even for being a measly seven years of age, she had the understandings of some one a little older. She saw the way little girls treated each other and she hadn't taken to it too kindly. That little boy she met today was different though, Seiya, that's what they called him.  
  
"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."  
  
Usagi turned around and saw the object of her thoughts standing behind her. He was dressed a little less formal now and had a long scrape on his arm. "You're bleeding." She said as she pointed to his arm.  
  
"It makes me look tough, ne?" Seiya said proud of himself as he examined his wound.  
  
"You did this on purpose? If so it makes you look stupid." Usagi commented putting a hand on her hip.  
  
"This coming from a girl who I found talking to herself earlier?" Seiya laughed and stopped what he was doing. "I'm not exactly supposed to be out so I had to do a little stealth maneuvering to escape."  
  
"Merlin?"  
  
"Merlin? Whose Merlin?" Seiya looked at her strangely. "Oh you mean Kakusha, yeah, he's always out to ruin my good time." Seiya's head picked up and his eyes scanned around the park that had quickly become darkened. Without a word he grasped onto Usagi's hand and began pulling her behind him.  
  
The two children ran for what, to Usagi, seemed like an eternity. Seiya finally released his hold on her and watched her drop to her knees. "What was that for?" She asked as she huffed trying to catch her breath.  
  
Seiya was still alert and taking in their surroundings. "I thought some one was following us."  
  
"This is a park you know, people come here all the time." Usagi shot him a questioning look. She had calmed down and joined him in his investigation of their whereabouts. "You know, you shouldn't pull a pretty girl around like that."  
  
Seiya looked over at her and smiled. He walked around to the other side of the tree they were standing under and returned with a single red rose. "Gomen." He said handing it to her with a slight bow. He must have become comfortable with the night air again because he seemed less jumpy.  
  
Usagi stared at the flower with wide eyes. "I still think boys are gross but this is a nice start." She said as she accepted the flower.  
  
"If you ever, I mean EVER tell Yaten about this I'll personally kill you!" He warned as he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Ewww!! What are you doing?" Usagi was shocked and rubbing her cheek furiously.  
  
Seiya chuckled at her response. "That's what a gentlemen should do, sensei told me. You said I should be nicer, more gentlemanly like, ne?"  
  
"Well I guess but after that I think I will tell Yaten!" Usagi finally stopped rubbing her face and stuck her tongue out at Seiya.  
  
Mind you, even with the teachings of his sensei, Seiya was still only seven years old and had the mind and temper of a child. "Oh no you're not!" He said as he pulled on one of Usagi's pigtails rather roughly.  
  
"Ow!" Usagi yelled and ripped on Seiya's hair too. Soon the two found themselves on the ground in what appeared to be a dust fight pulling at one another's hair. Finally, just to end the fight, Seiya kissed Usagi again. He was right, it did get her going and she stopped her struggle. Now all she wanted to do was get away from him. He sat on the ground with a playful smile gracing his lips and leaned back on his elbows. "You've got to stop doing that." Usagi warned as she attempted to fix her hair.  
  
Seiya smiled even wider and looked over at her. For some reason he liked to give her kisses, it felt nice, it was just too bad that he was using them as weapons at the moment. "I'll stop when you do."  
  
"What? I don't want to kiss you!" Usagi screamed over at him.  
  
Seiya rolled his eyes. "I meant pulling my hair!" He said not bothering to fix his own ponytail that was just a little out of place. "If you keep pulling on it I'm going to look just like Mamoru!" He cringed slightly.  
  
"Who are Yaten and Mamoru?" Usagi asked finishing up with her hair.  
  
"Yaten and Mamoru are my cousins, just like Taiki. You know the three kids that came with sensei today? That was them. Yaten is the one with silver hair that you defended like a moron, Taiki has brown hair, I think it's because he doesn't wash it, and Mamoru is the one whose ponytail mysteriously got cut off in his sleep." Seiya laughed at the recollection of the memory.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that you could solve that mystery?" Usagi raised her eyebrow.  
  
"I'll never admit it." Seiya sat smugly looking up at the stars.  
  
"Can they make fire come out of their hands too?" Usagi asked, she knew she couldn't.  
  
Seiya shook his head. "Nope, we each have our own different thing, although theirs are all girly and what not. Yaten can control water, Taiki can control wind and Mamoru can control the Earth."  
  
"I think I'd want to control the Earth!" Usagi smiled and pictured herself as a princess sitting on top of the world.  
  
"Why? All he can do is make the ground shake and plants grow. I'd much rather be able to burn things down!" Seiya shot her a sinister look, suddenly a fireball appeared in his hand and shot over to a bird house.  
  
"Ahhh!" Usagi yelped. "You stupid jerk, that was some bird's home!" She got up to try and help extinguish the flames.  
  
"That's why Yaten gets so annoyed, he always has to put my fires out." Seiya chuckled, he bet Yaten would be a pretty normal tempered kid if he didn't aggravate him from sun up to sun down.  
  
"I don't think I want to be your friend now." Usagi looked back at him after putting out the birdhouse.  
  
"Friend?" Seiya sat up a little straighter and had a perplexed look on his face. "You thought I was your friend?"  
  
"Yeah well not any more!" She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Seiya looked down at the grass below him and started picking at it. "I've never had any friends before." He said shyly and almost in a disappointed manner.  
  
Usagi looked down at him and sat by his side. "Me either." She said putting her chin in her hands.  
  
"Can I still be your friend?" Seiya asked looking over at her, still playing with the grass.  
  
Usagi looked up and studied his face for a moment in contemplation. Her thoughtful expression turned into a smile. "Sure, we'll be friends forever!" She held out her hand for him to shake. He looked down at her hand and then looked back at her face. He leaned forward and gave her another kiss. "What did I tell you!?" Usagi shoved him away from her.  
  
"Gomen." Seiya laughed but soon found himself being hoisted off the ground by his collar. As usual he didn't struggle and just folded his arms over his chest waiting for Kakusha's lecture to begin.  
  
Usagi stood in front of the dangling boy with her mouth agape. "Ikari?" She questioned wondering why he would be being mean to her new friend.  
  
"Well, well little fire bug, looks like you strayed away from your mommy." Seiya realized that the person that had a hold on him wasn't his sensei and immediately started to try and struggle free. Ikari looked around to make sure no one was looking.  
  
"Put him down." Usagi said forcefully with her hands on her hips. Ikari just smiled down at her. Usagi grabbed at Seiya's legs to try and pull him down. "Come on, this isn't funny, let him go."  
  
Their eyes had become accustom to the darkness of the night, but the light from the flame that Seiya produced in his hand forced them to squint their eyes. "Arrghhhh!" He shot the flame into the stomach of his captor and was dropped to the ground.  
  
"Why you little…" Ikari held his stomach for a moment and then reached out to regain his hold on the little boy.  
  
Seiya grabbed a hold of Usagi's hand and began to run. He wasn't getting very far with Usagi attached to him, she just couldn't run as fast. "Come on Odango!" He said as he called for her to pick up some speed.  
  
"I can't run any faster!" She whined. "Just leave me and go, he doesn't want me."  
  
Seiya smiled back at her. "Now would I leave my friend behind?"  
  
"Gotcha!" Ikari had caught them. Adult legs could gain significantly on those of a seven year old, not to mention a seven-year old girl. He grabbed Seiya by his arm and shoved Usagi out of the way. Without another word he produced a knife from his pocket.  
  
"Ikari, stop!" Usagi called out helplessly laying on the ground nearby. She was scared, and he was so much bigger than her. There was nothing she could do, it was as if she was petrified. "I'm going to tell Haku if you don't stop!" She yelled her warning but it went unheeded.  
  
With not even so much as turning to acknowledge Usagi or explaining to Seiya why he was doing this, Ikari thrust the sharp blade of his knife into Seiya's chest. Seiya's eyes flew open wide with pain as he let out a bloodcurdling scream. Usagi heard the pain in Seiya's voice and saw the blood that was gathering at his chest. The graphic scene in front of her sobered her thoughts and brought her to her feet. She did the only thing she could, she bit onto Ikari's leg as hard as she could.  
  
Ikari tried his best to shake the young girl's grip free to no avail. The harder he shook the harder Usagi bit down. Seiya's body being so small had still lost a lot of blood. Feeling that he was finished with his act, and not wanting to be found near the dead elemental child, Ikari fled the scene. Usagi was cast carelessly off to the side in a nearby bush and Seiya was left in the clearing for dead.  
  
Usagi struggled up against her aching muscles and made her way over to Seiya's still form. "It's alright." She whispered as she looked around for some one to help them. "It's ok, you're going to be fine… SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed the last part as she held Seiya dying in her arms. Haku had taught her some useful things and Usagi knew that she had to keep pressure on the wound.  
  
The park was empty, it was long past an hour that decent people would be seen about. There was no one to help Usagi. She had tried her best to make herself into a human crutch. With one of Seiya's arms slumped over her shoulders and one of her arms around his waist, Usagi struggled through the park and towards home. "Hang in there, I'm not just going to let me first friend die on me now am I?" She laughed lightly and felt tears coming to her eyes. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening.  
  
Usagi looked down at her clothes that were now covered in blood, these stains were never going to come out, but then again, neither were the images in her mind of seeing her friend murdered in front of her. "HAKU!!!" She called down the street as she neared her house. "HAKU HELP!!!"  
  
Only moments later a very vigilant Haku appeared on the front porch. Once he realized what was going on he quickly ran down the few steps and took Usagi's load from her and rushed the young boy inside. Usagi stood and stared for a moment watching Haku's form disappear inside the house but was quick to follow him. "Haku, Ikari did this… he stabbed him for no reason." Usagi was just about hysterical. Now that she knew she couldn't assist him any further all of her emotions began to surface.  
  
"He's almost dead." Haku said trying his best to assess the situation. He had checked for a pulse and the boy was breathing shallowly. It was only when Haku had opened his eyes to check their dilation that he realized who this boy was.  
  
"Haku you have to help him, you have to do something… he's my friend…" Usagi said pleading next to him looking at Seiya laid out on her dining room table.  
  
Haku ripped Seiya's torn shirt from his body and saw the gouge that had been put in his chest. Ikari must have turned the knife while it was in his chest, which made this wound next to impossible to close up. "There's too much blood." Haku said to himself as he witnessed the blood that continued to pump out of the small body. Usagi looked up at him with questioning eyes. To her Haku could do anything, he was like Superman, he was her hero.  
  
A piece was missing… When Ikari had withdrawn his knife he had taken a piece of Seiya's heart along with it. Haku couldn't let this boy die, if he died more of his people would have to pay for his death. No, he had to keep him alive. His eyes drifted down his side and fell upon Usagi's looking up at him. "This boy is your friend, ne?" He asked of her almost ashamed that he had to.  
  
Usagi nodded her head. "He's my only friend." She said as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Do you want to help your friend?" Haku asked tears welling up in his own eyes, but he blinked them back before Usagi could see. Usagi nodded her head again, this time with more emotion. Haku's hand came down to rest on Usagi's shoulder causing her to smile up at him. He took some of her flesh between his two fingers and squeezed. In mere seconds Usagi's eyes rolled back, her knees gave out and her limp body fell to the floor.  
  
Haku had limited time to act and quickly placed Usagi up on the table next to Seiya. He had the surgical tools needed but no anesthesia. He was going to have to take a piece of Usagi's heart and give it to Seiya. He was either going to loose Usagi or loose them both. He retraced his thoughts. The world could go on without Usagi… it was just his world that couldn't. 


	3. Part III

Thank you all for reading this so far and for your great reviews.  They're always appreciated! ^_^  Eh, if this part seems a little out there, just bear with me here, ok?

Part III

**10 years later…**

Usagi lay out on the cool grass.  The blades tickled the exposed areas of her flesh as she lay back with her eyes closed taking in the sunshine.  These were simple pleasures that people often took for granted, but not Usagi.  A few years ago she had learned of the apocalypse that was coming on all too quickly.  Since then she was determined not to waste a single second of her limited existence on this planet.

"Usagi!"  Haku's voice called her from the house.  Usagi's head picked up only slightly as she opened one eye lazily to examine the whereabouts of the voice.  "Usagi, I've finished.  Come and see!"  Haku stood at the back door of their house wearing an apron and calling to her with a wave.

As though everything she had been doing today didn't matter any more, Usagi's face brightened into a smile and was immediately to her feet.  Sprinting towards the most important person in her life she flew as fast as her legs would carry her.  Upon reaching the house she quickly darted past Haku and into his workshop off of the main room.  Her eyes scanned the room and finally came to a halt on the object of her contentment.

Haku came up behind her with a much slower pace and placed his hand on her shoulder.  "Well?  What do you think?"  He took in the sight that Usagi was marveling at with a proud smile gracing his features.

"It's perfect."   Usagi walked closer to the table.  There a prostetic leg lay out as though it was the most valuable treasure in the world.  Her fingers traced the soft elegant lines of the appendage and came to dwell on the delicate toes that finished it off.  "We're almost there."  She smiled down at his work with an overwhelming sense of excitement.

Yet another moment of doubt hit Haku as he saw the misshapen smile that his creation had brought to Usagi's face.  This was what she wanted though, but he couldn't help but think by helping her he was destroying something beautiful.  

Once the Saints hit adulthood, they appear to stop aging.  A forty-year old person would appear to be no more than twenty-four.  This was what Usagi wanted, the eternal youth of the Saints and she had asked Haku to provide her with the means.  Now he wouldn't have helped her if it were sincerely for the vain reason to stay beautiful, instead he helped her because he knew this was the only way for her to stay alive if the 'purification' indeed took place.  She would be a living doll of his creation.

Soon after Haku had taught Usagi about the going ons around her, she took it up as her mission as well.  She owed everything to Haku and felt it was her duty to help him, to pay him back for giving her the life that she knew.  When she began to mingle in among the Saints she had become obsessed with the idea of living like them.  Her original plan was to have Haku remove her pituitary gland once she hit a certain age to stop her growth, but that was impossible, even for Haku.

Haku shook his head and rid himself of his thoughts, everything was going to turn out right, he had faith in Usagi, he believed in her.  As long as they could stop the 'purification' from taking place, his sick marianette would never have to come to life.  "Mapping today?"  He asked turning to walk from the workshop.

Usagi turned with a smile and a wink.  "Of course."  She followed him out of the room and into the main room to collect her things.  A notebook, pencils, ruler and sighting scope lay out on the bench near the window.  "I'm almost finished with the route below their quarters.  It should only be another day or two."  She said confidently as she collected her things.

She jumped up with the knock at the door and rushed to answer it.  There, standing on their doorstep stood a very tall and well-built man.  "Hello Usagi."  The man spoke and tipped his hat to her.  "Are you just about ready?  We don't want to get behind schedule now do we?"  He spoke with a grin on his face as though he had some devious knowledge that the rest of the world did not possess.

Usagi looked up to his face and returned the smile before walking back to grab her bag she had just been packing.  "Ikari, what did I tell you?  I'm never late and all important things can wait for me!"  She laughed as she turned back around before closing the door.  "Goodbye Haku, I'll be home for supper."  

Haku just shook his head and had to chuckle, she was never back for dinner.  Ikari and her would leave the house after lunch and not return until it was dark out.  "Who would have guessed that those two would be fighting for the same cause down the road?"  Haku questioned of himself as he casually walked into his workroom.  His eyes fell upon the work of art that he had created once again, something inside him told him to smash it, to not complete his task, but he refrained.

"Haku seemed higher in spirits this morning?"  Ikari started as they walked down the street.  "I take it you didn't burn the kitchen down like the other day?"  He chuckled as he watched the faces of the people walking pass by, but he also caught Usagi's sour expression out of the corner of his eye.  

"You do become ruder and ruder each day you know."  Usagi hiked her bag up a little higher on her shoulder and continued to look straight ahead not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her pissy face.

"I take pride in that, besides, I think it's just your natural anti-social attitude rubbing off on me."  He laughed once again.  Usagi wasn't as sharp as she had been on most days and he was going to take full advantage of that.  This time Usagi's disgust wasn't well concealed and he saw every ounce of spite he had just put into her.  

His laughter died down as he tried to picture the helpless little girl she used to be.  She was by no means helpless any more.  Usagi had grown into a mature and very curvaceous woman, so much in fact that Ikari had found himself on more than one occasion staring at her absently.  She didn't remember anything of what he had done to her and her friend so many years ago.  It really was ironic that the 'friend' that she had tried to save from him way back when was one of the same people she was helping him destroy now.

"I am not anti-social!"  She retorted becoming more and more flustered by his taunting.  Her comebacks weren't on the tip of her tongue at the moment and her mind was detouring elsewhere.  Almost all of her new body was complete and soon she could start her new life, she could truly fit in somewhere.  It was hard knowing what she knew, the commoners her age had no idea of the hardship that she must endure to save their existence.  Although she spent most of her time among the Saints, she didn't really belong and knew that her glove like fit in their society would vanish in a couple of years.  "Besides, if I was anti-social I wouldn't be of any use to you, ne?"  She shot him a sideways glance and kept walking.

Ikari found some simple amusement in her statement and ducked into a hedge of nearby bushes to follow her.  "You know very well that we couldn't do this without you.  Do you honestly think that Haku or I could just waltz around among the Saints as though we owned the place?  No, and besides, I think you enjoy it rather too much."  

"I do, their not arrogant jackasses such as yourself."  Usagi's inner sarcasm was coming back to her as she scanned the perimeter of the yard to check for guards.  During one of Usagi's escapades as a Saint she discovered where the Gaeas and the elemental children's place of residence was.  Having that valuable piece of information sparked Usagi to map out the workings of the sewers below them.  They were the only passage that they could slip in and slip out of undetected.  She had tried to guesimate her way through them once but found they were a twisted and well-designed maze.  No plan will succeed without taking the appropriate steps, each one mapped out precisely and that's what she planned to do.

"They're not arrogant, ne?"  Haku spoke in a whisper crouched down behind Usagi, his words passing over her ear.  "No, I wouldn't call genocide arrogant at all."  His eyes rolled back and his hand came to his forehead.  Usagi quickly quieted him down as she lifted the sewer grate at the edge of the yard up.  "Oh man does it stink down there!"

"No more so than you do at the end of the day."  Usagi threw her bag down the hole and gave him a quick wave before disappearing down it herself.  Her feet splashed down in the shallow water that flowed beneath.  After a few moments she realized that she was alone.  "Are you coming?"  She looked up and saw Ikari's head looking around.

"Do I have to?"

"Are you going soft on me?"

His face scrunched up at the thought of touching anything that was down there in that abyss but he soon plugged his nose and dropped in as well.  In no time at all they had traveled through the tunnels that Usagi already had mapped out and planned.  She had estimated that they were mere feet away from the main quarters of the house and that it wouldn't be much longer.  Her flare was burning low and would singe her hand soon.  Before she extinguished it, she pulled another from Ikari's pack and struck it against the stonewall to ignite it.

The tunnels were aglow with the red light sparking from the flare and there were no other sounds save the tredging of their feet in the murky water.  "Up there, we'll take a rest so I can draw this."  Her head nodded towards the crossroads ahead and Ikari nodded in agreement.

"I'm getting too old for this shit."  Ikari sat down in a huff and put his hands behind his head.

Rummaging through her bag, Usagi pulled out her notebook and other necessary tools to begin mapping her findings.  A song came to her head making her subconsciously hum along with it.  Before she had finished her rough sketch she stopped humming and set her pencil down.  That song hadn't just come to her head, her ears picked up as she heard the melody lofting through the tunnel from up above them.  "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"You're right, you are getting old.  Your ears are going!"  Usagi said as she packed up her things and took a good glance above her.  "We're definitely under the house."  She commented picking up the melody more so now.

"So?"  Ikari questioned not seeing the point.  "Isn't that a good thing?"

Usagi smiled one of her questionable smiles and held a finger to her lips.  "I'm going up."  

"WHAT!!"  He immediately covered his mouth for he knew that had been too loud.  "You can't go up there!  What if some one sees you?"

"This is the basement of the house above us, do you honestly think anyone in the basement of a large house like this would notice?"  She began to climb towards the hatch above her.

"Haku's not going to like this, and I'm not going to get blamed for your stupidity."  Ikari crossed his arms and waited for her to recede down the ladder, but it did not happen.

"What Haku doesn't know won't hurt him.  Besides, I'll be right back.  I just want to see if I can get my bearings in there or not."  Usagi ignored Ikari's comments that followed and perked her ears to the sounds of the house above.  She heard footsteps that sounded like they were walking away from her.  She pushed the hatch up slightly and popped her head up to catch a glimpse of the basement above.  NO! Those footsteps were coming right towards her!

Usagi's breath caught in her throat as she quickly ducked back down into the sewers, but her fingers weren't quick enough and got pinched in the hatch above.  The men that had been walking towards her walked over the hatch and on to their destination they had been heading towards.  

Usagi stifled a scream as unbearable pain shot from her fingers to the rest of her body.  Ikari snickered below.  "That's what you get."  He mocked her as her face turned red from a mix of the pain and anger.

"Shut up!"  She said quickly before lifting the hatch once again to scope out to see if the coast was clear.  She saw the retreating forms of the men who had just rudely crushed her fingers.  "Bastards."  The blond muttered under her breath and proceeded to climb out from the hatch and into the basement.

Looking around her she saw stacks of wine from the floor to the ceiling.  She had climbed into the wine cellar of the house.  What luck.  She could snag a few bottles as a reward to bring home for Haku.  Always having a taste for the finer things, Usagi walked around fingering the labels on some of the bottles.  Some of the best wine and champagne ever was sitting here collecting dust.  "What a waste."  She commented turning away in disgust.

"You don't like wine?"  A voice said from the doorway behind her.

Usagi spun around to see a man about Ikari's height with short black hair walking into the room.  "No… I mean yes, I do like wine.  I was simply referring to the fact that I like to drink it rather than look at it."

"I see."  The man said coming over to look at the bottle Usagi had been referring to.  He appeared to be Usagi's age, possibly a bit older, it was hard to tell with Saints.  After picking up the bottle and turning it over in his hands he turned his face up to look at Usagi.  "You do indeed have very good taste in wine.  This is my favorite.  Would you care to join me for a glass?"  He asked taking another bottle from the shelf.

Usagi was treading on dangerous ground here and eyed the man carefully.  Did he suspect that she didn't belong here?  "I think I'll pass."

"I may be mistaken, but didn't you just say you enjoyed drinking wine rather than looking at it?  If you will not drink with me, what should I presume, that you were just looking at it?"  There was a smirk on his face as he knew he caught her in a circle and she had no other polite alternative than to accept his offer.

Usagi cursed herself mentally for having a loose tongue earlier but also became aware of her soaked feet.  Her eyes went down to look at the lower half of her pants and realized that his were the same.  Had he been in the sewers also?  "Since you put it that way, I guess I will join you in a glass of wine."

"Great."  He said leading the way out the door.  "I don't believe we've met before, I'd think I'd remember some one such as yourself.  My name is Mamoru, and you are?"

"I am Usagi.  Pleased to meet you."

"Ah, you must have arrived with the Chants from the Northern section."

"Yeah, uh… that's it."  Usagi followed him nervously but found some small comfort in the fact that she had left Ikari alone down in the sewer.  Serves him right!

Mamoru lead her up to the main portion of the house.  They had to walk through water that came up to just above their ankles before hitting the stairs.  "I'm sorry about the water, one of the sinks in the kitchen sprung a leak last night and no one noticed it until this morning."  Usagi stole quick glances at him every once and a while.  Something was familiar about him but she couldn't place it. 

It was a short distance to their destination and soon Usagi found herself in a glass room that over looked the hedge maze in the yard.  The sight was magnificent and yet Mamoru seemed as though he hardly took the time to acknowledge that it was there.  Yet another thing they take for granted, Usagi thought to herself as she couldn't help but marvel at the scenery.

"How long are you staying for?"  Mamoru asked as he poured the glasses.

A lump stuck in Usagi's throat and she couldn't speak.  She was going to have to leave this house before anyone else could question her, it felt like she was signing her death warrant by just answering his questions.  "I'm actually staying a little while away."

"Lucky you, I'd do anything to get out of this house once and a while."  Mamoru took a sip of his wine savoring the taste as it passed his lips.

Usagi stared at him a little more.  He was refined but at the same time laid back.  There was an air around him that made him seem almost supernatural, as though no man could naturally be this way.  He reminded Usagi of a fashion model from the covers of the magazines she would receive.  Taking the wine into her mouth, Usagi nearly melted at the delectable taste that flooded her senses.  This wine truly was worth every penny that was spent on it.  "Why don't you leave?"  She asked not seeing this as any form of prison.

"It's not that simple."

"Well maybe I can take you out sometime then."  She finished her glass; there had been long pauses in their conversation because Usagi kept becoming distracted with the scenery outside.  "I'll help you escape."  She winked over at him.  It was amazing how comfortable she had become around him in such a short period of time, but just passed it off as the wine swallowing her inhibitions.

"I may just take you up on that offer."  Mamoru smiled and swirled the remainder of his wine around in his glass before knocking it back.  He noticed that Usagi had risen to leave.  "Come, I'll walk you to the door."  He held his arm out to usher the new blond.

Usagi thanked her stars that he had offered; she didn't know how long she would have been wandering around this house if he hadn't.  "Thank you."  She said walking past him and through the door.

Mamoru watched as her long pigtails flowed fluently behind her and set off the shape of her legs perfectly.  They soon reached the door passing only a handful of people on their way.  "So I will see you again then?"  He questioned as he opened the door for her like a gentleman.

Usagi nodded and walked through turning slightly to give him a wave.  "There's something about her."  A voice came from behind Mamoru after he shut the door.

"I know."

"Be careful, I'd keep an eye on that one."  A man with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail walked away reopening a book he had been reading.

"Oh I plan to Taiki, trust me, I plan to."  Mamoru smiled as he watched her walk down the path.

Usagi walked down the path that lead to the giant iron gate at the end.  There was no one else in the front yard besides her and she took this opportunity to again take in the beauty of nature around her.  The rich splendor of green blanketed the landscape with blotches of color every now and again where the flowers broke through.  Her head came up with a smile and stared straight ahead down her path.  She was proud of herself for what she had accomplished today.

A man, around her own age with long jet black hair pulled back walked down the same path as Usagi, heading straight towards her.  Usagi noticed him but had to keep her guise that she belonged her and tried not to show her nervousness.  As he neared Usagi felt the pounding of her heart grow more intense and a light heat spread through her body.  He was almost upon her when he opened his mouth to speak.  "Beautiful day isn't it?"  He asked looking at her with an odd expression.

Usagi's fear increased with the expression on his face.  It wasn't that of a normal greeting, but one of puzzlement.  "Yes, they all are aren't they?"  Usagi responded just before they passed and went their separate ways.  Her heart eventually slowed down and she could breathe a little more freely now.  

Seiya turned around and watched as the blond simply walked away from him.  What was that feeling he had?  Just the sight of that girl had sent an energy through his body that he could not explain.  His heart felt as though it was trying to escape his chest but soon subdued when she drifted further from him.  Who was that girl? 


	4. Part IV

Sorry to keep you waiting so long. *bows * gomen gomen… 

Part IV

"Sensei?"  An adolescent boy looked up from his work to address his superior.  

The old man puffed on his long pipe and smoothed his beard. "Yes?"

"Why do those people need to die during the purification?"  The question seemed innocent enough, these things had never really been explained to the children, only that they were to happen.

"Seiya, in order for the race of man to survive, the strongest should lead the way."  

"Shouldn't the strong help the weak?"  The boy thought of the times when he himself had helped his smaller cousin Yaten with some things, was Sensei saying this was wrong and he should have left him to struggle?

"The strong would be burdened by the weak and could never pull ahead.  Part of the population has a chance to achieve greatness, although it is at the expense of the lives of those unknowing."  

Seiya nodded his head that he understood even though he didn't.  

"SEIYA!"  Yaten's irritating voice rang through the air bringing Seiya back from his brief memory.  "What in heaven's name are you doing?"  The silver haired young man stood in front of his spacey cousin.

Seiya's face became animated and showed signs of a smile.  "I was just thinking of something Sensei once said."

"Oh, that's a surprise.  We all thought that everything you were taught always went in one ear and out the other."  A slight smirk played on his face as he turned from his cousin.

"No, not everything, pretty much just the things you say."  Seiya walked past him and towards the house a little further.  "How come the Chants are allowed to leave the yard?"  He asked, the conversation taking a more serious tone.

"They're not."  Yaten replied flatly as he caught up and walked beside Seiya.

"Really?  Interesting…"  Seiya said in contemplation.

"Why do you ask?  They're a bunch of stuck up…"  Yaten closed his mouth suddenly and cut off his sentence when he spotted Seika standing at the door.  "Good day ma'am."  He bowed and nudged Seiya to do the same.

"I see you still haven't gotten a hold on that tongue of yours, have you young Yaten?"  She asked with a stern look on her face and her hands clasped before her. 

Yaten winced slightly at her statement realizing that she had heard his previous statement and that he had just insulted the head of the Chants.  He heard Seiya snickering a bit to his side and cursed the gods for not giving him the means to do anything about it.

A shining light caught Seiya's attention and he strained to look for its origins out of the corner of his eye.  "I came out here to tell you that lunch will be served soon, it seems that you Yaten, do indeed need something to fill that gaping hole in your face."  Seika smiled as Yaten tore past her and into the house.

"Ma'am?"  Seiya asked, as she was about to turn around and go inside.

"Yes Seiya what is it?"  There was a hint of annoyance in her tone but she waited patiently for his question nonetheless.

"Who is the blond girl that you brought with you?"  

Seika's body turned round and headed into the house.  "I have brought no blond girl's with me, a blond boy yes, but no girls.  And I mind you to stay away from him, I don't need his mind corrupted by your indecent morals."  Giving him no chance to reply or defend himself she headed into the house to make some one else's life a living hell.

As soon as she left his sight, Seiya's head was round bout and looking for the source of that bright light.  His eyes scanned the gardens that surrounded him and finally came to rest upon the object of his questioning.  There, across the yard, fingering a white rose was the same pigtailed blond girl from a few days ago.  He couldn't have forgotten her or the feeling she ignited within him even if he tried.

Usagi was caught up in her own world, her senses alive with the scent of the fresh roses before her.  She ran the petals through her fingertips to feel their silken surface and admire their structure and grace.  "They only grow on this side of the Earth you know."  A voice came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

Each syllable caused an eruption of emotion in her heart and caused it to pound in her chest.  Not fast, but a deep, deliberate force swelled in her chest.  She didn't dare turn around, she had to keep her wits about her and keep up her guise.  "Oh but can one rose compare to the vast treasures and adventures that the other side of the Earth still holds?"

"Yes."

Usagi was shocked at this person's response and turned around to see just who had spoken it.  He stood behind her in a stream of sunlight that the canopy in the trees had allowed to break through, perhaps just to shine on him.  His eyes seemed to dance with a sparkle all their own while the smirk on his lips gave way to possible thoughts he could have been conjuring up.

"I'm Seiya."  He took her hand into his own and waited for her response.  Every moment seemed like an eternity, as though all time had stopped just for them.  

Usagi eyed the boy carefully trying her best to assess the situation.  His clothes were dirty to say the least and it looked like he had been doing some work earlier on.  This appearance along with what he had said about the rose earlier lead Usagi to believe that he wasn't a Saint and possibly just help.  "I don't have time for this."

"Eh?"  Seiya was surprised to say the least, as she quickly jerked her hand back.  His heart slowed down as her fingers left his hand and caused him to look down at his own hand.  

"I'm supposed to be meeting with Mamoru."  The air around her became snooty to try to match that of the Saints she had previously encountered.  She felt a small pain shoot through her body as she turned her back on him to shove her nose up into the air.  

"Mamoru huh?"  Seiya thought, as he looked her over once again before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yes Mamoru, it would be good of you to go and fetch him for me."  She said getting annoyed with this boy not to mention more nervous by the second.

Seiya simply chuckled at her and turned with a smirk.  "Fetch him yourself."  He said as he walked away waving one hand in the air above his head.

"How rude."  Usagi commented as she watched him leave her sight.  His long black ponytail swayed down his back as she took in his long casual stride.

"Yes, he's always that way."  A deep voice said from behind her causing her to perk up once again.

Usagi turned on her heel to face the speaker properly.  "Mamoru!  You surprised me."

"I'm sorry."  He smiled and caused a smile to appear on Usagi's face as well.  He held his arm out for her to take before the two walked off towards the main entrance to the house.

The high spirited blond looked up at Mamoru and smiled, but then turned her attention back over her shoulder to cast her eyes on the retreating form of Seiya.  She felt bad being mean to him, but she had to keep up her appearance.  "Where are we going?" 

"I'm not really sure, what would you like to do?"  Mamoru shielded his eyes from the sun with his free hand.  

This was just the question Usagi had been waiting for and the corners of her lips tugged into a devious smile.  "I wouldn't mind a tour of the house.  I mean after all, I'm not staying here and it looks so beautiful."

"Really?"  Mamoru asked somewhat skeptical of her request.

"That way we could talk some more, you know, get to know one another a little better."  Her body rubbed slightly closer to his own trying to convey her message and get her way.  Both of her arms wrapped around his as they entered the house.

"Fine."  He said with a coy smile on his face.  They walked along the long elegant hallways and Usagi admired all that surrounded her as Mamoru pointed everything out to her entirely way too quickly for her tastes.  They were now headed up the master flight of stairs.  "I take it that you will be joining us for the celebration in a few days?"

"Celebration?"  Usagi questioned, to tell the truth, she hadn't really been listening to most of his chitchat.  She had been struggling to create a visual memory of the house's layout.  Memorizing every room.  

"Yes, my birthday."  He winked at her.  "I would like it very much if you would accompany me to it."

"Sounds wonderful."  Usagi smiled nervously.  There was no way out of this one, but there was no way she was going to survive that kind of situation either.

"It's a masquerade, why I don't know.  It's beyond me why my mother does some of the things she does."  Mamoru replied exasperated and continued to go on and on about his dislikes concerning his mother and her plans for him.

Usagi tuned him out after a while.  It came as a great relief to her to hear that it would be a masquerade, that at least gave her the means to conceal herself.  A smile lit up her face as she went back to her previous task of mapping the house out in her head.

Mamoru had been quiet for quite some time now and Usagi could tell that they were nearing the end of their tour.  "Down there are our sleeping quarters."

"Can I see?"  Usagi looked down the hall a bit too anxiously.

"No, my three cousins' rooms are down there also, and I would have hell to pay if I disturbed one of them."  He frowned just imagining their reactions.  Fearing just the company of Yaten or Seiya near him he hurried Usagi down the hallway and back towards the main rooms of the house.

Usagi found it all too convenient that Mamoru just happened to have three cousins that shared a wing of a house.  There were supposed to be four elemental children, cousins… Mamoru was fitting into her plan even better now.  She couldn't wait to tell Haku what she had learned today.  "I should be going soon."  She said before he could get any other ideas in his head.

Mamoru nodded and walked her to the front door.  "I look forward to seeing you again Usagi."  He smiled and held his hand to the vine that grew up the side of the brick face of the wall.  When he withdrew his hand back he held in it a white rose.  Usagi was sure that the flower had not been there before and that Mamoru was responsible for it's coming into the world.  He handed it to her gently and kissed her temple.  

"Thank you."  Usagi blushed as she looked down at the flower in her hand.  "That was really remarkable."  She commented smiling brightly as she looked into Mamoru's eyes.  

He turned away from her and shielded his eyes from the sun once again.  "It was nothing."  He spoke casually.  "It's just a flower."

"Yeah."  Her smile faded as she looked down at the rose that he had somehow just insulted.  Its mere existence was a miracle, let alone that fact that he had given life to it and he still took it as nothing.  "Goodbye Mamoru."

"Goodbye, I will see you soon, ne?"

Usagi nodded as she walked down the path towards the gates.  Her eyes went back to the house where she had left Mamoru only to find that he had already gone inside.  She brought the rose to her nose and took in its fragrance.  "Thank you Mamoru."  She smiled thinking of all the information she had gathered today.

"Where are you going?"  A voice whispered in her ear and sent her heart racing.

Usagi turned around very quickly only to be met with the same sparkling eyes of the boy she had passed off earlier.  "You again?"  She questioned with disgust and tried to walk past him.

"You mean you're not happy to see me?"  He asked seemingly amused by her reaction and followed her with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Why would I be happy to see you?"  She didn't bother to turn around and tried to leave the grounds as quickly as possible.  

"That's right, why would you have an interest in anyone else when you got to spend time with Mamoru?  Did you enjoy it?"  Seiya asked with a grin on his face.  

They had entered the shade just before the gate and Usagi turned quickly with her hand on the gate to face him.  "I don't see how that's any of your business."  She pulled the gate back and walked out of it, leaving it open for Seiya to close.

If she thought she was in the clear she was wrong, Seiya pursued her out into the street still with his smug grin.  "I know you're little secret."  He said in a whisper as he caught up to her.

Usagi stopped in her tracks and cause Seiya to run into the back of her.  Her heart was beating furiously in her chest and adrenaline replaced the blood in her body.  "What did you say?"

Seiya circled around her to come face to face with her.  He ran his long fingers over her hand and plucked the rose from it.  Still with the same confident smile on his face he brought the rose up to his face to feel its soft petals.  "I know you don't belong in there."

"And why would you say that?"  She felt as though she was on trial, she didn't like not having the upper hand in the situation and it seemed as though she was at the mercy of this stranger who she had insulted earlier.

Seiya smiled sweetly and handed the rose back to her.  "You, like this rose, are two similar things.  In there you are both taken at face value and called by what name you've given yourself.  A wonderful miracle of nature that has sent this rose to Earth and this…"  His hand came to run along Usagi's jawbone.  "…angel from heaven.  Though it is such a miracle, you are both taken for granted never allowing your true beauty to be praised.  You're no Saint Odango."

Usagi's eyes went wide and she pulled away from Seiya's caressing hand.  This boy did things to her and made her feel emotions in her body that she had never dreamed existed.  "Neither are you."  She said abruptly and began walking away from him as fast as she could without making a scene.  She had to put as much distance between him and herself.  Seiya… that's what he said his name was.

Seiya was a bit surprised at her words but smiled as he formed a plan.  She didn't know who he was, she thought he was just the same as her… this could be fun.  "Odango wait!"  He called after her hoping she'd at least turn around but he got no reply.

Usagi heard him calling her name and tried to lose him in the crowd.  "Damn it, why is he following me?"  She was almost home and found that he was still behind her, and GAINING!

"I can help you, you know."  He squeezed through some more people and saw that she had stopped and was turning to face him.  There were too many people here, he hadn't been in a crowd so large, a crowd of people that he didn't know since his accident when he was younger.  He grabbed Usagi by the shoulders and pulled her close to him so that he could speak more quietly to her.  "Come with me, I'll tell you about it."

Usagi hesitated momentarily, but as he pulled away and she saw the seriousness in his eyes she caved in.  Such sincerity to be displayed in the eyes of a stranger.  They were weaving in and out of the aisles of people until they found clearing in the park not too far from Usagi's house.  "How can you help me?"

"I live there remember?"  He said regaining his cool demeanor now that he no longer felt threatened by the masses around him.  "What are you doing sneaking in and out of there?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"You're in love with Mamoru?"  He questioned with no emotion on his face.

"No, you wouldn't understand."

He had to smile at her answer and looked up at the darkening sky.  "Then I have a chance."  

"What?"  She hadn't heard him clearly and wasn't too thrilled about his laid back facade.  "I have to go to a masquerade there in a couple of days."

"So, how's that a problem?"  He asked taking his gaze from the clouds above.

Usagi looked down at her feet that had stopped moving.  "I can't dance, I don't know how…"

Seiya looked at Usagi somewhat questionably.  "You really can't dance?  I thought every girl knew how to do that?"

"Well I can't alright!"  She snapped at him as she was annoyed with her own inferiority.  "I used to be able to when I was young, but I forgot."

"You forgot?  How did you simply forget?"  

"Do you remember everything from your childhood?"  She questioned sarcastically but found no response from Seiya.  "Yeah, I didn't think so buddy."  Seiya smiled, finding her amusing and wrapped his arm around her waist, taking her hand into his own.  "What are you doing?"  Her eyes searched his face and finally locked with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Teaching you to dance."  His smile broadened and he held her a little closer.

"This is a little close don't you think?"  She noticed the length of his body pressed against hers.  For some reason she didn't feel uncomfortable either, instead relaxed.

"This is how I want to dance."  He turned her and began to sway her body in a fluent motion.

Usagi blushed furiously but felt her body moving on its own along with the steps.  "Are you trying something on me?"

Seiya shot her a sly glance and a half smile.  "Maybe… but this way I can see what you're doing wrong."  The statement made sense, if he was touching her this way, he could feel any wrong movement that she made.

Usagi blushed some more and found herself looking to the side as she could feel his stare on her face.  His eyes were so intense that she found she couldn't look into them for an extended period of time with out loosing all sense of reality.  It had happened to her again though, the sky had turned dark and she knew it was way past time for her to be getting home.  "I have to go."  She said pushing herself away from him slightly.

Seiya let her go and gave her a mock bow.  "It was a pleasure.  Next time we need music though."

"Next time?"

"Yes, I'll meet you here tomorrow Odango."  He turned to walk off.

"What?  Who says I'm going to meet you tomorrow?"  She called after him, the places that her body had been in contact with his were now becoming cool in the night air.  He just waved back at her and she walked home mumbling about him.

Seiya had a permanent smile plastered on his face as he walked home.  He had such a magnificent time that he didn't even want to go home.  There was just something about teasing that girl that made him so happy.  Just seeing her reactions, knowing that he could cause any sort of emotion in her, that was enough to make him happy.

"Out for a stroll?"  Yaten said leaning against the back wall of the shed.  Seiya didn't give him the satisfaction of a startled reaction and just headed towards the house.  "I can only assume that the fire near the gazebo earlier wasn't an accident."  Yaten smiled and followed him into the house.  "The master of diversion, ne?"


	5. Part V

Part of Me 

Part 5

The bench was rock hard, and it only irritated her further.  Usagi had gone through so much trouble to think of an excuse as to where she was going to get out of the house and now this jerk was making her sit here and wait?  Her mind dwelled on the things she would have to do to Ikari when she returned home for making her escape that much more miserable.

-flashback-

"You're going shopping?"  Ikari questioned with laughter just waiting to spill forth from his lips.  His hand was already at his side while Usagi just glared at him evilly.

Haku came up and touched Ikari on the shoulder.  "Usagi can't hang out with you all of the time, she is a young woman after all.  The sewers don't seem to suit her as well as they do you."  He chuckled as he hit Ikari on the back in a joking gesture.

Ikari scowled and his smile was non-existent.  "Are you still blaming me for leaving you in the sewers all night?  It's not my fault you weren't smart enough to go home."  Usagi laughed as she picked up her things, readying herself to leave.

Ikari's temper did not boil over as Haku and Usagi had suspected.  He looked down to the ground and Haku just wished Usagi luck as she walked to the door.  "I was just worried about her…"  Ikari said quietly as Usagi left the house.

Haku smiled softly as he turned Ikari round to bring him back to their work.  "I know, I worry too… but you've got to understand, it's Usagi, and she can take care of herself no matter what happens."

Usagi had stopped just outside the window and smiled to herself after hearing Haku's words.

-end flashback-

"Oi!"  A voice brought Usagi from her thoughts.  Her head came up and her eyes adjusted to the now dimmer light.  There, just across the park, was Seiya sauntering up towards her.  "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Yeah well you should be sorry."  Usagi stood up suddenly more enraged with him.

Seiya stood with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.  "I said I was sorry, besides you're still here."

"I didn't want to be here in the first place, it IS a miracle that I'm still here."

Seiya smirked again and pulled the bag from his back.  "You are an odd one, ne Odango?"  He pulled a radio out from the cloth knapsack and heard a disgruntled 'hmph' emerge from Usagi.  Once he had set up the radio he stood up to join Usagi.

Wasting no time in resuming the position they had before, he slipped his hand once again around her waist, took her hand into his other.  Usagi didn't say anything and only assumed the position.  The music began and the gap between them seemed less great as Seiya pulled her in closer to himself.  The delicate notes of the piano streamed through the air to reach the couple.

'You must remember this

A kiss is still a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh'

No words of instruction were spoken between the two, Seiya simply let his body guide hers.  

'The fundamental things apply

As time goes by'

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she was having a hard time trying to figure out where to focus her eyes.  Usagi didn't want Seiya to know how nervous he made her and tried her best to keep a distance from him.

'And when two lovers woo

They still say, "I love you"

Two long blond tails of hair flowed around her form as he directed her in the just the right moves.  He began to wonder if she had indeed known how to dance by the grace she had seemed to muster up.  If so, what did this mean?

'On that you can rely

No matter what the future brings

As time goes by'

The song was so beautiful and it helped so much more to have it in the background.  Usagi found herself paying more attention to the music than to her dancing.  All of her inhibitions of Seiya were lost as she calmed with the movement, music and night air that had seeped in around them.

'Moonlight and love songs

Never out of date

Hearts full of passion

Jealousy and hate'

Seiya smiled down at her face as he noticed her eyes closing with a small smile playing on her features.  To his surprise her body drifted in closer to his and her head came to rest on his shoulder.

'Woman needs man

And man must have his mate

That no one can deny'

Usagi became aware of a pounding against her chest, for a moment she believed that it was her own heart set in that rhythmic motion once again, but soon realized that this was not coming from her body.  Seiya's heart beat in the same rhythm as her own, revealing to her his own secret and nervousness in this situation.

'It's still the same old story

A fight for love and glory

A case of do or die'

Just being out here in the world beyond the gates of his home was freighting enough, but for some reason he felt safe here, with her in his arms.  His head drifted down to rest upon the golden locks that decorated her head and felt his own eyes closing.

'The world will always welcome lovers

As time goes by'

In the middle of the park, on top of the ever-green grass, Usagi and Seiya stood for a moment of peace in their lives.  The music stopped and the silence filled the air bringing them both from their trance.

Usagi immediately jerked back and looked up at him with a blush spreading rapidly across her face when she realized her previous physical position.  Instead of having the same cool smile that he had always presented to her, Seiya now stood wonderous and wide-eyed.  "Uh…"  Usagi started twisting her fingers nervously with those of her other hand.  "That was beautiful…"  She stammered on her words but soon realized what she was implying and was quick to add, "… The song I meant, the song was beautiful."  She smiled and her blush deepened.

His initial shock had faded and the situation soon sunk in once again, along with his coy smile.  "I'm glad you liked it, that is my favorite song."  He put his hand out to touch hers but she had suddenly moved away.

Usagi had anticipated his move and tried not to let it get to her.  "I should be going."

Seiya cocked a brow and studied her for a moment.  "So soon?  You've been here for ten minutes."

"No, I've been here for twenty minutes!"  Usagi snapped sardonically at him.  "If you didn't make me wait so long then maybe I could stay."

"Oh come on Odango, just five more minutes, ok?"  

Usagi watched as he sat down next to the radio and pulled his knapsack under his head as a pillow.  She sighed in defeat and walked over to join him.  She didn't really have to be home, but there was just something about him that made her feel things that she had never felt before.  When they would touch or even the first sound of his voice made her feel as though she had acid running through her veins while her heart couldn't keep up with itself.

"They're beautiful, ne?"  Seiya brought her from her thoughts once again and directed her attention to the stars above them.  Usagi nodded in agreement with a smile on her face.  "We really are lucky that there are no clouds to block our view of them."

"I don't know about that."

"Eh?"

Usagi continued to gaze up at the stars but she could feel Seiya's eyes on her beside her.  "I don't think it would be so bad if it rained once in a while.  I've never felt the rain, I can't believe that it would be anything bad where mankind would want to rid the planet of it."  Usagi turned her sights down to meet with Seiya's eyes.  Her mind lost track of what she was thinking and she felt as though her heart had skipped a beat.

"You knew how to dance all along didn't you?"  His indigo eyes dancing playfully over her face while a soft smirk lit up his own.

"Why would you say that?"

He brought his arm up to prop is body into a sitting position.  "You are very good at it and from what I've seen you're a pretty good actress too."  He added the last part with a wink and watch Usagi give start.  

She knew he was referring to the little act that she had displayed for Mamoru.  "Well I don't know what to tell you."

Seiya found amusement in her answer and simply lay back down to gaze at the stars.  "It must be because you have such a good teacher."  

"Good teacher?"  Usagi cocked an eye at him in disbelief.  "You didn't say anything to direct me, and I hardly think a teacher should have been that close to his student."

"The fact that I taught you so well without having to instruct you verbally just proves that I'm a great teacher."  He sat up and smirked looking over at her.  "Besides, I didn't see you disagreeing with it at the time."

An appauled look spread across her face as her mouth hung open for something, some sort of come back to come out, but none came.  "Well… well… w-well I just didn't want to hurt your feelings, that's all."  Usagi stood up becoming uncomfortable with the situation.

"Is that it?"  Seiya stood along with her even more amused with her flustering.  "I'll remember that next time."

"NEXT TIME?"  Usagi turned in disbelief.  "Who the hell ever said there was going to be a next time?  And why would I need another one?  The ball isn't too far away and besides, you just said I was a great dancer."

Seiya was packing up his radio, not paying attention to Usagi's little temper tantrum.  He stood and slung his bag back over his shoulder.  "Ja Odango, I'll see you soon!"  He called back with a wave.

Usagi stood in the park still fuming about his nonchalant attitude.  "He is too easy going…"  She mumbled to herself then turned her attention back up to the stars above her.  They were shining very brightly and brought some serenity to her.  Perhaps he couldn't be all that bad if he truly did appreciate the beauty that the stars loaned to the Heavens at night.

"Why on Earth would I have pantyhose?"  Ikari looked at Haku stunned.

Haku just exhaled and continued to scurry around the house collecting the necessary things that Usagi had requested.  "I don't know, and I don't know why she thought that I would have them either!"  He said exasperated.

Ikari had to smile at the miff Haku was in and took a moment to stand back and take in the whole picture.  "Aren't you glad you hadn't been raising her as a normal teenage girl all this time?  I mean, you'd be pulling your hair out dealing with this all of the time."  Laughter brought Haku's attention round.

"Are you kidding me?  If she had tried to act like a lady all this time, she would know what to do now, and wouldn't need me here to act as her 'chamber maid!"  The words were barely coherent coming out of his mouth as he had a lipstick case perched between his teeth, a slip thrown over his shoulder, shoes in one hand and what appeared to be a bra on the end of a stick in the other hand.

"I can hear you, you know!"  Usagi called down from the top of the stairs.  Haku rushed up them to give her what she had demanded.  Usagi plucked the bra from the end of the stick and looked at him questioningly as he just looked down and blushed.  "These things don't bite Haku…"  She murmmered and carried her things into her room.

Ikari snickered from the bottom of the steps.  Haku walked down and flashed Ikari a smile.  "I wouldn't be laughing my friend, you're escorting her there."  He opened a closet door to reveal a suit hanging in a dry cleaner's bag.  

"But Haku, I'm not going to be able to go around in there."  He wasn't just whining, he did have a point.  "Look at me, I'm too old.  Besides, won't that just draw attention to Usagi anyway?"

Haku waved him off as he threw the suit in his direction.  "I just want you to make sure she gets there safely, let her take care of the rest."

"I don't think it's the people outside of the ball that you need to worry about…"  He walked off to go and change.

A good time later there was movement once again at the top of the stairs that brought Haku's attention around.  "Usagi?"  He questioned, raising his voice up the flight of stairs.

He heard the rustling, then an angel rounded the corner and looked down upon him.  Haku gasped as he looked at the young woman who had transformed into the heavenly creature stood that before him.  Usagi blushed as she noted Haku staring at her with his mouth agape.  "Is it that bad?"  She asked adjusting small details on herself.

"No, no, not at all… actually you look…"

"…beautiful."  Ikari finished up as he too came to see Usagi's debut as a lady.  He smiled up at her and held his arm out expectantly for her at the bottom of the stairs.

Usagi felt so awkward wearing this dress in the first place but seeing Ikari in a clean crisp tux pretending to be a gentlemen just made the situation that much the stranger.  "I'm glad I don't have to do this everyday."  A sigh came out as she blew a loose piece of hair from her face.  

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Haku brushed the piece back with his hand and gave Usagi a kiss on the forehead.  "I wish you all the luck I can."  Usagi just smiled back before turning to Ikari and waving a goodbye.  A sinking feeling entered Haku's stomach and he wished he had really appreciated all of the time and love she had offered him, for he felt he would never be able to again.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"  

Seiya turned around to see Yaten standing behind him with a pissy expression on his face and two masks in his hand.  "I was just taking a walk."  Seiya answered turning to look back towards the gates.

"You often walk with your head poking through bushes?  You know if I didn't know any better I'd say it looks as though you're spying on some one."  Yaten pushed Seiya aside a bit so that he could maybe catch a glimpse of what had captivated Seiya so much.  "Who are those people?"  He asked as he noticed a man in a tux and a younger woman in a white ball gown.

"That is Odango and I don't know who that guy is, although he looks very familiar."  Seiya's eyes never left the couple.  He had come out here in hopes of meeting Usagi before she got into the house, that way he could hang out with her instead of Mamoru.

"A girl Seiya?  That's why you've been making me life a living hell and setting all those fires is because of some stupid girl?"  Yaten huffed and let the piece of branch he was holding fly back into place to stand up. 

"She's not just some girl, she's different."

"Yeah, yeah, they all are.  Let's go before Seika has our asses in a sling!"  Yaten tugged at his arm slightly and realized that Seiya was not budging.  

Usagi began to walk away from Ikari having finished her conversation with him and headed in towards the gate.  Seiya moved into position to intercept her but didn't realized that the reason she began walking towards the gate was because Mamoru had come out to greet her.  Before his presence was known Seiya slipped back into the shadows and turned away to go and follow Yaten.

Mamoru, Taiki, Yaten and Seiya were all wearing matching tuxedos and they were given small white eye masks to wear along with them.  Seiya slipped his on over his head to come and rest on his forehead.  His eyes scanned out among the room to see if he could spot anyone familiar.  With these damn masks on, and half of the women wearing wigs, he couldn't tell anyone from the other.

"It goes over your eyes stupid."  Yaten elbowed him.

"Too bad yours doesn't cover your whole face."  Seiya retorted not missing a beat of his search.

Yaten huffed and folded his arms.  "You know, you're acting like you're actually expecting to see some one here and have a good time."

"Perhaps."

"It's our damn birthday, they should let us do what we want."  Yaten whined looking at his nails.  He was quite the feminine male, but distinctly male nonetheless.

"I agree."  Taiki came up to stand behind Seiya.

Seiya jumped when he heard Taiki's voice and quickly let go of the curtain he had been holding to the side to spy on their guests.  "Taiki, I didn't even hear you come up."  The nervousness was apparent in his voice though he tried his best to keep his face cool as possible.

It wasn't bad when Yaten snooped into his business, Yaten wouldn't do anything about it anyway.  Taiki on the other hand was a different story.  In some ways he and Mamoru were alike.  Seiya had always thought of it as him and Yaten against Mamoru and Taiki, but never verbalized that thought.  Seiya would torment Mamoru to no end and enjoy every moment of it, but never dared to touch Taiki.  There was something held back behind those violet eyes that warned him of the danger he would face if he did so.

"As you've already noticed the guests are beginning to arrive and Seika would like us to go and mingle in with them."  Taiki spoke smoothly and with no hint of emotion to his voice.  His eyes drifted back over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Seika standing in the doorway wearing some sort of blue dress that Yaten thought resembled a peacock.

"Where's Mamoru?"  Seiya asked not seeing why they have to be tortured while he galavants.  Seika always did favor Mamoru more and it wouldn't surprise him in the least if he was reading a book or watching television.

Taiki pointed out in front of them at Mamoru walking up and shaking people's hands.  "He is doing as he was asked."  With that the tall brunet walked by them and into the main room.

"Hey isn't that…"  Yaten started as he realized Usagi standing beside Mamoru.  He turned to address Seiya but found that he had already disappeared.  "…Odango?"

Usagi was uncomfortable beyond belief in this situation.  Diplomats, Saints, Chants and other people of higherarchy were surrounding her and treating her as an equal, thanks to Mamoru.  It was kind of nice to be in such an atmosphere, but the ominous threat of her demise was always lurking in the back of her mind.

"Mamoru."  A man a little shorter than Usagi shook his hand.  From where Usagi was standing she could count the cancer spots on top of the guy's head, but his height aloud her to hear him much better than the previous men.  "Quite the party you guys have going on here."

"Yes it is."  Mamoru agreed letting a slight and very fake chuckle escape his lips.

"Well it oughta be since it's the four of your's birthday."  He began to cough and steadied himself with his cane while doing so.  Usagi thought she was going to be sick just from listening to him.

The music started, masked couples made their way out to the dance floor and Mamoru and Usagi were quick to join them.  "Four people's birthdays?"  Usagi asked as they blended in among the other couples.

Mamoru hesitated before answering her.  "Yes, my cousin's and mine."

Usagi stiffened a bit when she realized that if she was really who he thought she was, then she should have already known that.  "Oh right, I remember, I just kept referring to it as only your birthday because I don't know the others well enough."

"That's understandable."  Mamoru smiled at her but she could still read suspicion on his lips.  "I must say, you are an exquisite dancer."

Usagi blushed and turned her attention to the people around her.  "I'm no better than these people around us."

Mamoru pulled her in a little closer and spoke softly down to her ear.  "But you are much more beautiful."

She could feel the heat in her face already, but it seemed to be spreading throughout her body as well.  Usagi felt very uncomfortable in this situation.  He was too close to her, he was holding her the wrong way.  Wait… she didn't know how to dance, she didn't know if he was making a mistake in holding her that way.  It just wasn't the way that HE held her.

Mamoru moved back and looked down into Usagi's eyes.  His eyes looked so similar, under dark lashes, two strong blue eyes peered back at her.  They held some what of the same color, but there was something different in Mamoru's eyes, either that or their was something missing.  Usagi couldn't tell.

The night continued and Usagi was becoming bored with this.  Random people would come up and talk to Mamoru and when he wasn't busy they would dance.  Usagi felt like some decorative corsage with Mamoru.  He didn't seem to care that she was bored, only that he wasn't seen alone at his own party.

"Mamoru your mother wants to talk to you…"  Some one came up and tapped Mamoru on the shoulder.  "…some thing about your lack of personality."  The last part was said quietly and not meant for Mamoru or Usagi to hear but she did anyway and let out a small laugh.

"Usagi if you'll excuse me."  Mamoru bowed and left her on the dance floor.  

The man who had interrupted them in the first place took Mamoru's position and began to sway with the music.  "It's not polite to just pick up a lady and begin to dance with her."  Usagi said though she was rather enjoying this man's carefree mood.

"Well, Miss Manners, it isn't as though I asked you to dance before either."  He winked at her and spun her out, dancing a little too quickly for the music.  When she came back in her back was to his chest with her arm crossed over her chest.  She looked up into his eyes momentarily before he dipped her down.

"Seiya?"  She questioned with a whisper.  

He brought her back up and lifted his mask up slightly to wink at her.  "Who else has moves like these?"  He added sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?"  Her head turned frivolously to see if anyone was looking at them strangely.  Two outsiders together, this wasn't going to go over well.

"Dancing, why?  Isn't that what you're doing too?"  

"Get out of here before some one sees you."  She tried to shoo him away in a low hiss, but it only made him come closer to her.

"We're wearing masks…"  He brought his face down to her ear and held her the way they had the other day.  "… for all they know, I could be the guest of honor here!"

Usagi had to laugh at that, Seiya being the guest of honor, yeah right.  "I have to admit I was getting a little bored before you decided to show up."  She smiled and they continued to dance.

That comment made him feel great, but of course his sarcastic tongue had to rear its ugly head turn her image of him once again sour.  "So are you saying Mamoru just doesn't do it for you any more?"

The lightness in her steps faltered for a moment and she gave an odd look to Seiya.  "What is it with you and Mamoru?"

Seiya shrugged and watched over her head to keep an eye out for just that person.  "I don't know.  What is it with YOU and Mamoru?"  He asked trying to get to the bottom of the real question.

"Nothing!"

"I find that hard to believe.  You go through all of this trouble to sneak in here to come see him, and you spend all night with the guy even though you're just about bored out of your skull."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You've said that before."

There was music playing in the background but for the two it seemed like a deafening silence.  "Mamoru knows something that I would like to know."  Usagi said lowly, not really knowing why she was revealing her secret to this guy she had only met a few times.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"Why don't you ask me?"

"You wouldn't know."  Usagi spotted Mamoru across the room heading back towards them.  She was glad Seiya didn't know, she didn't seem to have a problem with using Mamoru for what she needed, for some reason it would have just been wrong for her to do it to Seiya though.

"Here comes Prince Charming now."  Seiya also spotted Mamoru calmly walking up towards them.  Everything he ever did was so calm and calculated, scary almost.  "Odango…"

Usagi turned her attention back to Seiya while Mamoru was just about halfway across the room.  "Seiya don't get involved in it, please."

There was a pleading in her voice and it made Seiya wonder just how far Usagi would go to get the information that Mamoru knew.  "Odango I…"

Mamoru had found his way to the two and come between their dancing.  "Thank you for keeping this angel company for me while I was indisposed."  Mamoru said taking Usagi's hand from Seiya's.

The compliment was true but fake at the same time coming from him.  Seiya shrugged, not showing Mamoru any of what he was thinking.  "Whatever."  And walked off without looking back.

"Shot down?"  Yaten asked while leaning up against the wall, in a sense trying to blend in with the curtains.

"Shut up!"  Seiya grabbed a glass as the waitress walked by and joined Yaten against the wall.

"She watched you the entire time you walked away."

A smile played on Seiya's lips, but he tried to hide it with his glass so that Yaten couldn't see.  "Is that so?"


	6. Part VI

'Part of Me'  
  
Part VI  
  
Usagi stole glances through the crowd. Mamoru seemed preoccupied in his thoughts and didn't notice her. She didn't know why but she felt this growing concern for Seiya. Was he still here? Had he been caught? Her mind raced with the possible situations he could have gotten himself into.  
  
Mamoru's movements stopped, not really going along with the music. Usagi turned her head up to see what had happened. Her questioning eyes however, were met with a question from his lips. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied gulping back her true answer. "Will you excuse me, I need to use the ladies room." Usagi removed her hand from his as he only nodded at her parting.  
  
Once out in the hallway Usagi breathed a breath of fresh air. Her lungs seemed to work all the better when they weren't constricted by her fear. There were few guests out in the corridors which set her mind at ease a bit and allowed her to let her guise fall. There were no traces of Seiya anywhere and a thought struck Usagi. "What the hell am I so concerned about him for?" She mumbled to herself as her eyes gave up their search.  
  
"A Chant that has decided to look upon us, ne?" A masculine voice came up beside her.  
  
Usagi's eyes turned to connect with very wise purple eyes. This man's voice had sent the fear straight back into her without a second guess. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Her answer was meek, she didn't want to stir up any trouble with this man. His mere presence shook her being and planted something suspicious in her mind.  
  
He stepped a little closer to her and set his sites on the ongoing party in the ballroom from which she had just come. His eyes seemed to have found what they were looking for, and as Usagi watched them dance over the guest's faces she noted that they rested on Mamoru. "Do they make it harder? Or is that what you're going for?" He questioned her again, his thoughts coming out in riddles to Usagi.  
  
"Again, I'm sorry Sir but I have no idea what you could be referring to." Usagi was becoming more nervous than before and looked for any possible way out of this.  
  
The man's eyes turned down to her once again and froze Usagi stiff. He was considerably taller than her, about as tall as Mamoru. "To love a tool, I would assume that the Chant superiors would not approve of this relationship you have with Mamoru." He let out a slight laugh finding amusement in the situation. "A voice of the angel's themselves seeking the presence of one of God's tools."  
  
"A tool?" Usagi questioned, but realized what he was talking about. Since Mamoru really was one of the Elemental Children, he was in essence a purification tool of God. Before she could respond and cover herself, this tall brunet was already upon her.  
  
He stood towering over her with her back against the wall. His one arm was outstretched creating the only distance that Usagi had between the wall and his body, which had come up directly in front of her. "You're the silver thorn of a bloody rose, and that in itself intrigues me."  
  
"Taiki!"  
  
The tall brunet didn't take his eyes from Usagi beneath him, but Usagi's eyes scanned over to see just who had come and released her from this questioning. A short man with silver hair strolled towards them with a wine glass in hand.  
  
"Are you picking on innocent young girls again?" The short man questioned with a grin. "Sensei is looking for you and he didn't seem very pleased."  
  
Taiki's body relaxed a bit and moved away from Usagi. Before he got too far though he turned back to her and shot her an icy stare. "My eyes are always open." The statement alone sent a chill up Usagi's spine but when said with that look it completely petrified her.  
  
Once Taiki's form disappeared around the corner, the short man with the long silver hair spoke. "You should be more careful." He looked her over quickly before walking away towards the darker ends of the hall.  
  
That was it, that was all the near-heart attacks Usagi could take for the night. She had to get out of there, but Haku wasn't going to be back to walk her home until a little later on. The streets with thugs and bandits were safer than being in here though. Usagi made her way back into the ballroom and proceeded to head straight for Mamoru. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't just leave and not say goodbye to him.  
  
"Usako!" Mamoru turned and took her hand as she approached. "I hope you don't mind my calling you that." He questioned with a smile.  
  
Usagi smiled back showing him that she didn't mind, but her smile quickly faded as she saw who Mamoru had been talking too. The tall brunet man from before that the shorter one called Taiki, stood staring her down. "Mamoru, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll head home."  
  
"What so soon?" He asked somewhat hurt. Usagi nodded her head in response. "Well my lady, I do hope we meet again soon." He smiled as he kissed her hand. "Let me walk you out."  
  
"Mamoru…" Taiki began but Mamoru cut him off.  
  
"Taiki, I'll be right back."  
  
Usagi was beginning to know this house quite well from her visits. Everything was falling into place, she knew where, she knew how and she knew who one of the Elemental Children were, now all she needed was to know when. "Thank you for walking me out." Usagi said as she turned to face Mamoru who had just closed the front door behind himself.  
  
There were no guests here to bother them, only faint whispers of the violin from inside along with the song of the crickets played on the warm summer air. "It was my pleasure." He took her hands up into his own. Once again he produced a rose and handed it to her.  
  
Its dark, rich color reminded her of Taiki's earlier statement and caused her to stare down in wonder at the blossom. Was she really that suspicious? Having been lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the distance between herself and Mamoru closing in. Before she knew what was happening she felt a hand cupped beneath her chin and her face rising up towards the sky.  
  
Her eyes came up and locked with Mamoru's intense blue eyes. She didn't fight, it was too late, she closed her eyes as she saw his face drawing closer to hers. She tried to picture kissing some one else, anyone but Mamoru, and HIS face came to her mind. Seiya's eyes replaced Mamoru's. As soon as their lips came in contact with one another her beautiful imagery was unbound and a cold sensation passed through her.  
  
Mamoru stood up and smiled down upon her. "Good night, my tenshi." He spoke in a whisper as he stroked her cheek before returning to the house.  
  
Usagi stood still for a moment even after the door was closed. A hand came up to touch her lips. She had never really been kissed before, well a few times as a child, but she was sure that it wasn't supposed to feel like this. There was a chill lingering on her lips as she brushed them with the tips of her finger. Coming out of her revere, Usagi turned, taking one last look at the house and headed down the long path towards the gate.  
  
"I see you're getting just what you're after." The familiar voice of Seiya called out to her from his position on the bench. When Usagi's eyes fell on him, his form rose to join her on the path.  
  
Once he stood in front of Usagi she felt lost and confused. "Wh-what?" She asked trying so hard to speak and not just stare. The moonlight cascaded down upon him, giving him a heavenly glow.  
  
Seiya smirked at her and began to walk towards the gates. "Mamoru, I was saying things seem to be working out well with Mamoru." His smiled had long faded as he waited for her to catch up.  
  
Usagi hurried up to where he was, not taking a moment to look him in the eye. She was ashamed of what she had done, of what she had allowed to happen. But why was she feeling this apprehension towards Seiya? Why had his face come to her mind? She didn't like him that way, he couldn't help her mission.  
  
Seiya sensed she was uncomfortable with the subject matter and fought hard to drop it. It bothered him to no end seeing those two together like that, but what right did he have to say anything? After all he was just a commoner. Seiya laughed at the thought of Usagi still believing that he was of the normal people. "Come, I'll walk you home." He offered as he opened the gate.  
  
"Seiya, you know Seika is going to have your head for this." The same short silver haired man came up from the shadows of the yard.  
  
"Oh?" Seiya smirked and escorted Usagi from the other side of the fence.  
  
Usagi eyed the man carefully and noticed that he grinned back at Seiya before stretching his right arm out straight with his palm facing the sky. Keeping his eyes locked with Seiya's and that abstinent grin on his face, he curled his fingers in drawing a blue power to form in the pocket they made. The power swelled in his hand and rays of light broke out between his fingers, illuminating both his and Seiya's faces. Without even thinking twice, he flicked his wrist, opening his hand towards the house.  
  
Usagi watched where the power had gone and noticed that the guards that had been patrolling the outer areas of the house were now preoccupied with a mini-geyser coming up from the backside of the house. She was amazed but had to giggle.  
  
"Oops, did I do that?" The man mocked surprise bringing his hand up to his face.  
  
"Yaten you never cease to amaze me." Seiya shook his head and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, and if Sensei asks that is exactly what I'm going to tell him." Yaten said before turning around and heading back into the shadows from which he came.  
  
"Sugoi!" Usagi spoke finally as she was still amused with the sight of the guards trying fruitlessly to contain the geyser.  
  
With the bow tie of his tuxedo undone and his hands shoved into his pockets, Seiya walked quietly. They had been walking for a good distance now without anything said between them. "Yaten seems like a very nice person." Usagi said quietly. She needed to bring him up, she was sure he was the second of the four Elemental Children, but wanted to see what else Seiya knew.  
  
"If you think he's a nice person then you don't know him very well." There was a hint of sarcasm in his statement. His face lifted up to take in the starlight. He had been questioning himself. Such a stupid feeling is love and he got blind sided by it only to have it come to haunt him. He only had her word to go on that she wasn't after Mamoru, and he knew she had an objective.  
  
Usagi didn't quite know how to respond to his statement. "He saved me twice tonight, I'll continue to think he's a nice person then." Her hands were clasp in front of her looking down at the rose that Mamoru had given her before she left.  
  
"Saved you? Saved you from what?" Seiya gave her his full attention now.  
  
"Just back there, he saved us from getting caught by the guards and earlier he saved me from the insistent questioning of some one named Taiki."  
  
"Taiki?" If Taiki knew about Usagi and her true identity then she was indeed in great danger. "What were you doing with Taiki?"  
  
"I was in the hallway looking for…" She paused her sentence, she couldn't tell him that she was worried about him could she? "I taking a breather when he approached me thinking I was a Chant. He began lecturing me on how the relationship that Mamoru and I supposedly have is wrong and that he would be watching me."  
  
"So he didn't suspect that you didn't belong there?"  
  
"No." Usagi watched as he sighed a breath of relief. She had to smile a bit, he had been concerned for her. "I guess not everyone can see what you see, ne?" She asked remembering how he saw through her so easily.  
  
"There are just some things people take for granted. For your sake though, I'd ask you to stay away from Taiki. I'd ask you to stay away from Mamoru too, but that's going too far, ne?" A shy grin crept to his face but by her puzzled look he could tell that she hadn't gotten it.  
  
"This is my house." Usagi chimed as they approached her walk.  
  
"You were wonderful tonight." He smiled at her. "The best dancer there by far."  
  
Usagi playfully poked him in the chest. "It's because I had such a great teacher remember?" As she pulled her finger back from his chest she tilted her head up to see his face. With the full moon hung behind him and the stars at its side, he looked again like a heavenly being. "I guess I'm not the only one who is overlooked."  
  
Seiya saw where she was going with this and the expectancy in her eyes. He looked down upon her and couldn't do it. "Have a good night Odango." He said as he began walking away.  
  
Usagi stood there stupefied that he just walked away from her. "W-wait!" She called when he made it half way down the walk. "When am I going to see you again?" She asked a little more quietly.  
  
"I thought I was a burden on your time? I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me?" He questioned her with a playful look in his eyes.  
  
"Fine go then!" Usagi huffed and walked in the house slamming the door behind her.  
  
Seiya looked back at the house and smiled. As he turned to walk away he noticed the curtain of the far window close and caught a glimpse of half of a man's face.  
  
Haku looked out the window with a stern face. He had seen Seiya walk Usagi home, he had also seen what was in Seiya's eyes. The flame behind his eyes, that ignited the being within him… he knew he was one of them… he knew he was HIM.  
  
"I'm home early, did you miss me?" Usagi asked as she came up to give Haku a big hug.  
  
"Who was that that brought you home?" He turned in his seat to greet Usagi with a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Him? Oh that was Seiya, he's a gardener at the house." She began pulling pins out of her hair to let it down.  
  
"What were you doing with him?"  
  
"I was walking home with him. Why are you so concerned about him?" She questioned removing her earrings. "He's actually a really nice guy."  
  
"I'm just…"  
  
"Oooo, I almost forgot to tell you what I found out tonight." She said in a sing-song voice slipping off her shoes. "I found the second Elemental Child."  
  
"So you did notice it." Haku stood up glad that she knew.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's this guy named Yaten, he helped Seiya and I escape tonight. He can control water and I got to see it. It was amazing!" She was speaking a mile a minute and Haku could sense her excitement.  
  
"Usagi…" Haku tried to slow her down to get a word in edge wise. "Usagi, did you tell anyone why you were 'really' there? Does Seiya know?" He grew concerned but felt relieved when Usagi shook her head with a smile.  
  
"They have no idea. Although Seiya does know that I don't belong there. I don't know how he figured it out though."  
  
"He didn't turn you in?"  
  
"No, I told you, Seiya is a nice guy."  
  
"Who's Seiya?" Ikari came into the kitchen, he had been sleeping on the couch waiting for the time that he had to go and pick Usagi up.  
  
"No one, just one of Usagi's friends that's all." Haku smiled and watched Usagi walk off towards her room.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?" Ikari questioned as he eyed Haku carefully.  
  
"Usagi's treading dangerous grounds and she doesn't even know it…" 


	7. Part VII

Thank you to Amara, Raven Haired Light and Lil Miss Usagi… You guys are awesome and I tried to get this chapter out quicker just for you! ^_~

.part of me.

Part VII

Two whole days had passed by without seeing Seiya.  Usagi had gone to the house both days to see Mamoru, but with the hidden agenda of stealing a moment alone with a certain gardener.  She had no idea why she was becoming so interested in this man.  He had nothing to do with her plan and when the time came, he could possibly disappear along with everything else that wasn't of the Saints.

The wind picked up a bit and turned the page of her book for her.  Haku had actually left the house for once with Ikari.  She was never home alone, so she was taking full advantage of the peace and quiet.  A glance down at the book she had been reading revealed that she was still on the first pages.  Her thoughts had consumed her the moment she sat down, and most of them were centered on what she had to do, but they all seemed to transform into thoughts of Seiya.

There was something strange in the air that she couldn't quiet place.  The wind had brought it with it and all other thoughts were now lost.  Usagi put her sunglasses back up on top of her head and set her book down beside her, not bothering to mark her place.  Her head swiveled from side to side to see if there was anything strange.  "You're imagination is getting the best of you again!"  She told herself as she shook her head and placed her glasses back over her eyes.

Her skin had become quite warm from sitting out in the sun, therefore the single droplet of water that fell on her bare arm was almost startling.  "What the…?"  She looked down at her arm before the drop slid off the side.  Assuming that it was merely a flick of water that came off the plants in the breeze she thought nothing of it and went back to her sun bathing.

Again a drop of cool water fell on her arm, this time closely followed by another one.  What was going on?  Usagi's eyes looked up into the sky and saw no clouds, just a bright shining orb surrounded by blue.  Before she could examine her situation any further a downpour of water splashed down upon her in an afternoon shower.

Usagi couldn't help but smile and giggle.  This was just how she imagined rain to be.  She threw her arms out to the side and spun around drawing her face up to the sky, that's when she saw him.  Seiya sat perched on the roof of the porch holding a watering can above her head. 

"Seiya?"  Usagi stopped her movements and removed her sunglasses as the water stopped.

Seiya set the watering can down beside him and smiled down at her.  "You said you'd never felt the rain, ne?"

"You remembered that?"  Usagi questioned upwards in amazement.

In one swift movement Seiya jumped down from the roof and came up to stand in front of Usagi.  "Of course I remembered that."  He smirked and looked down a bit.  "You're soaked."

Usagi noticed where his eyes had wandered to and she pulled her wet shirt back away from clinging to her body.  "Hey!"  

As Seiya stood laughing at her she quickly bent down to grab the garden house beside her.  Seiya's laughter came to an end pretty quickly as he felt the ice cold water of the hose blast his body and plaster his hair to his face.  "Odango…"  He growled looking over at her dying of laughter with the hose still in hand.

"You started it!"  She pointed at him but noticed that he was slowly starting to move towards her.  "Uh…"  She turned and broke out in an all out sprint with Seiya very close behind her.

"Odango get back here…"  Seiya called ahead to her.  "Come on, I won't do anything!"

"Yeah right, like I believe that!"  She turned back to answer and realized just how close Seiya had gained on her.  Actually too close… she saw it coming and couldn't make her legs run any faster.  Seiya's arms were wrapped around her waist tackling her to the ground, but he had turned his body so that it took the force of the impact instead of hers.

"See that, I try to do something nice and this is what I get."  He laughed but hadn't let go of Usagi yet.

Usagi laughed at his statement and realized that his arms were still around her.  "I looked for you the other day."  She said looking up into his face.

A straight line replaced his smile as he sat up letting go of her.  "Have you gotten what you wanted from Mamoru yet?"  Usagi shook her head while looking down.  "Well that's good then."

"How's that good?  If I got what I wanted then I wouldn't have to sneak into that house everyday and I wouldn't have to deal with Mamoru."  

Seiya's eyes sparked a bit at her last comment.  "If you didn't have to sneak into the house everyday then I wouldn't be able to see you."

Usagi's cheeks flushed with a rosy blush and she adverted her eyes from Seiya's.  This guy had way too much charm and a simple look from him would set her in motion.  "What are you talking about, I was there for two days and I didn't see you once."  She spoke shyly and with a quiet smile.

"Just because you didn't see me doesn't mean that I didn't see you."  He winked over at her.

"You knew I was there and you didn't say anything to me?  Why?"

"You were there to see Mamoru remember?  I didn't want to come between you two, you know."  He leaned back on his elbows and looked up into the sky.

Usagi felt a pang of deja vu but shook it off.  "Between Mamoru and I?"  Her statement was spoken in frustration with a ting of anger, as she planted her fist in the ground and looked at Seiya sternly.  "How many times to I have to tell you?  There is nothing going on between Mamoru and I… and there never will be."

Seiya turned his head with a cocked brow towards her.  "In some ways I wish you would hurry up and get what you want."

Usagi calmed down a bit and settled into the grass beside him.  "Why?  What do you care?" She was riled up and rather pissy with him right now; she didn't want to hear him making fun of her.

Seiya sat up to join her, looking her straight in the eye, he brought his hand up to brush away a few stray drops of water coming down from her hair.  "If you had already gotten what you wanted from Mamoru then I wouldn't have to see you kissing him beneath the stars."

"You were there?"  Usagi asked a little ashamed of her act.

Seiya smiled and nodded a bit sadly.  "Yeah, all I could do was wish that it was me…"

"All I could do was wish that it was you too."  Usagi smiled at him before she drew her face closer to his in hopes that he wouldn't back away this time.  To her relief he didn't back away but met her fully in their kiss.  This was the way she had always imagined a kiss to feel like, warm, full of passion and all consuming. Her senses came alive with a fire pumping through her veins. 

The tingling sensation remained on her lips even after his were gone.  She slowly brought her eyes open and gazed at Seiya.  "That…"

"Usagi!"  Haku's voice called her from across the yard and sobered her thoughts.

Seiya and Usagi's heads snapped up and in the direction the voice was coming from.  "Damn Haku…"  Usagi muttered and looked back over at Seiya.  "Do you want to meet Haku?"

Seiya's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man that was standing at the back door of the house.  "Maybe some other time, I should really get back before they notice I'm gone." 

Usagi nodded and stood up.  "I would… uh… you know… but he's right there…"  She motioned to Haku nervously and caused a smile on Seiya's perfect face.

"It's alright Odango.  I'll see you tomorrow."  He said before walking off into street nearby.

"Hopefully I see you too this time!"  She called back sarcastically and only received a wave.  Turning her attention back to Haku she stormed up to the house.  "You had to come home just now didn't you?"  She said walking past him and into the kitchen.

Haku's stern face calmed as he looked at Usagi's wet and flustered state.  "Was there a tsunami while I was gone?" 

~@~@~@~

His hand supported his head as he looked over the books that his eyes had seen a countless number of times.  Stray auburn hairs fell in front of his face only to be brushed back into place by his long fingers.  As the light he had been using to read by was suddenly dimmed, his head came up to see its cause. 

"Taiki, you've already cross referenced those.  Why don't you try another approach?"  The light filtered through the strands of his white bread making it seem almost iridescent.  

"But Sensei, I just have a feeling that it's here.  I know it's in these pages somewhere."  Taiki flipped between the pages in the large navy blue book.  "I'm just not looking at them right, I'm missing something."

Kakusha sighed seeing no way through Taiki's thick skull.  "I'll continue my work elsewhere… we have little time left."  

The time of the purification was drawing near but there was still a page of the manuscript that the Saints had not been able to decipher.  The final stage of the process was still a blank.  Kakusha and Taiki had spent many hours on this problem without any progress.  There was rarely ever a problem that neither of them could solve, let alone both of them.  Kakusha's last nerve was just about fried.

This single fact sent a nervous shock through the gathering of Saints and Chants, but caused a smiled to develop on the lips of their little raven-haired spy.

~@~@~@~

Usagi had just been here earlier in the day but somehow found it necessary to come back at night.  She had come to see Mamoru earlier and boy was that a mistake.  His hands seemed to have developed a mind of their own and Usagi was not pleased.  She felt as though she were betraying Seiya in some way and continuously looked around to see if she could spot him.  She hadn't seen him all day long but knew that he was watching.

She made her way up the basement stairs and into the main floor of the house.  Her two long blond pigtails dangled downwards from beneath her black cap.  She had fun picking out this outfit and Ikari had laughed at her doing poses in front of her mirror trying to be a sexy cat burglar.  

Mamoru didn't seem as though he was going to reveal anything about the subject of the purification to her and she dreaded the thought of having to use a nice person like Yaten for the dirty work.  She would try to discover the date on her own.  

Keeping to the shadows, realizing just how quiet the house was, Usagi crept towards the study that she would always see the man Mamoru referred to as 'Sensei' in.  He and Taiki would always walk freely in and out of the room appearing as though they were discussing something of great importance.  If there were anywhere a clue to the purification would be, it would be in this room.

Taking one last look around the hallway, she quickly turned to enter the room.  To her surprise she ran head first into something solid, yet warm.  "Odango?"  A hushed voice questioned her.

Usagi stopped rubbing her head and looked up into a pair of dark sapphire eyes illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the open windows.  "What are you doing here?"  She demanded as she tried to get up before some one caught them.

Seiya smiled as she brushed herself off and shoved a piece of paper into his pocket.  He had been protecting her, but he couldn't tell her that.  If Taiki and Sensei hadn't figured out the last page of the manuscript by now, they never would… because it was in Seiya's hands.  The thought of Usagi dying because of his acts had prompted him to take such drastic measures.

He had always known what they were doing was wrong, but now he had a face to go with that agony and torture… a face he loved.  For that, for her, he would risk everything on this gamble.  "You just couldn't stay away, ne Odango?"

Usagi smacked his arm and gave him a disgruntled look.  Before she could respond with anything further however Seiya had pulled her into the room he had just come from.  "What are you doing?"  She squirmed.

"Shhh…"  He held his finger to his lips.  "Someone is out there."  He had pressed her up against the wall and shielded her from sight with his own body.  Usagi looked up and saw his eyes searching the dark hallway while holding her close to him.  She felt safe.

Seiya looked back down at her a couple of moments later when he felt the coast was clear.  "Odango, what are you doing here now?"  He asked with concern laced in his voice.

Usagi stumbled on her answer.  His eyes were penetrating and she wasn't sure of what she should tell him.  "I was looking for something."

"What?"

She couldn't tell him, that would blow her whole plan… besides, if she told him what why she was looking for what she was, she would be informing him of his own death.  She couldn't do that, she was going to save him and he never had to know.  Her eyes came back up to meet with his as she drew her face closer.  "You."

Seiya was a bit shocked at her response but quickly recovered and captured her lips with his own.  Usagi's closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his body drawing him closer than he had already been.  There was the same lust and passion that was evident in their previous kiss in this one.  She had been dreaming of this moment all day and it was finally becoming a reality.

"Who's there?"  They heard a voice ask from the hallway.

Seiya pulled away from Usagi and cursed before looking out into the darkness.  "Why can't people just leave us alone?"  He whispered.  Usagi giggled lightly and looked up at him.  His features were so serious with determination but there were no signs of fear in them.

"Come on."  He pulled her arm out of the room and shuffled down the hallway.

"What are you doing?  We're going to get caught!"  Usagi went along with him though, looking around desperately for any sign of the guards.  She had been so preoccupied with looking out for the guards that she didn't notice all the twists and turns Seiya had lead her down.  She soon found herself in a room with Seiya closing the door behind her.

"We're safe here."  He said listening against the door.

"Where are we?"  Usagi asked looking around.  There were drums, trophies and books scattered about the room with chairs, dressers and a bed.  "Whose room is this?"  She asked looking around at the pigsty someone lived in.

"Mine."

Her eyes widened as she looked up to Seiya's face that had come up close to hers.  "Yours?"  She questioned nervously.  

Seiya sensed her growing uncomfortableness and backed off a bit walking to the other side of the room.  "It was the only place that I knew we wouldn't get in trouble."  He said shyly.  He hadn't meant to bring her to his room to take advantage of her and it appeared as though that is what she was thinking.

He pulled back the drapes that hung over the large windows.  Usagi walked up behind him feeling bad for branding him as a pervert.  With his back to her, she slipped her arms around his waist.  "So you're saying that there is no one to bother us now?"  She asked with a blush coming to her cheeks.  She wasn't the forward kind of girl, but seeing as how this was a one in a million chance to be alone with him and he wasn't going to make a move now that she deterred him, made it a different scenario.

Seiya gave start at her touch and looked down to see her arms encircling his torso.  He felt her cheek press against his back and turned around.  Her eyes sparkled with a light that he had never seen before in the pale moonlight, as though it was the light of her soul.  "Odango I didn't…"  Her lips silenced him as he let the conversation fall.

When she pulled back he was silent, this was all she was asking for and she smiled before going back for more.  Usagi felt secure with Seiya.  Though she hadn't known him that long, she knew that he was a gentleman by the way he acted and she felt as though there was no pressure on her.

Seiya was enjoying every touch, every sound and every taste of this moment.  Burning images of this time into his subconscious, he let himself go into her kisses.  Never had he thought this moment would take place.  He wasn't supposed to have these feelings, he wasn't supposed to love.  He was a tool and good for only one thing… at least that is what they had been lead to believe.

Being here with this girl was undoing the very fiber of what his existence stood for.  He had sabotaged God's plans but it all felt so worth it right now.  He felt Usagi's hands travel up under his shirt, as her slender flingers traced over every groove on his chest.  Before he knew it, she was pulling the shirt up over his head.

Usagi tossed the shirt off to the side as she pressed herself back up against his body feeling more of his exposed skin.  In a trail of kisses she traveled down his neck and on to his chest.  Among the smooth flesh that covered his chest there was a ripple, an imperfection.  Usagi opened her eyes to see a lighter colored skin, her hand came up to trace the ridge and a gasp escaped her lips.

"I have to go!"  She said suddenly pulling back away from him.

Seiya stood completely confused.  "What?  What are you talking about?  Why?"  He asked not daring to go near her in case he had already crossed some unknown boundary.  

"I'll see you later."  She said looking towards the door.  She couldn't leave that way, she was stuck.  She looked past Seiya to the window.  It was her only way out.

"Odango?"  He questioned looking behind him at the window she was eyeing.  "You can't go out that way, the fall will kill you."  He said standing in front of the window.

Usagi  walked up and past him opening the glass frame.  In a movement that was a little too quick for Seiya's eyes in the dark she produced a mini-grappling hook with a clothesline of thread tied to it.  She attached the hook to the windowsill, took one last sad look at Seiya and disappeared down the side of the building.

Seiya watched as she left, afraid to even touch her.  What had prompted her to suddenly get up and take off like that?  What did he do?  Seiya leaned out the window and he watched as she landed safely on the ground, snapped the rope back down to her hand.  

When Usagi landed she noticed a piece of paper falling along with her.  It floated to the ground silently and she scooped it up without a second thought.  She couldn't bring herself to look back up at Seiya, who she knew was watching her from the window.  

What a fool she was to fall in love with some one, not just some one, but one of the people she was to kill.  That scar… that scar was just like hers.  Why hadn't she seen it before?  Why didn't she see that he was of the Elemental Children… how could she have not known he was HIM?  He had already taken a piece of her heart, but now he had stolen the whole thing.


	8. Part VIII

.part of me.

Part VIII

Her chest was heaving up and down as each breath came raggedly to her.  The sweat had soaked her shirt and caused it to cling to her form.  As Usagi ran into the room she flicked the light switch on near the door and headed straight for the table.  She couldn't stop the tears from coming and they flowed freely over her cheeks.

Through her swollen eyes, she looked down.  Her hands were placed on the sides of the table for support.  A terrible weakness had entered her body and she felt as though her legs were going to give out any minute.  The tears trickled off her face and fell on the flesh-toned object on the table.  Running her fingers over its surface, as she had done many times before, she imagined that the object was already apart of her.

Turning her head up from what she was doing, the blond moved from the table to the large cabinet adjacent to the table.  Using both of her arms, she swung the doors of the cabinet open in an overly dramatic fashion.  Before her eyes were the pieces of a puzzle, the parts that would make her whole.

Gingerly she fingered the appendage that would soon be her right arm.  The skin felt smooth and delicate, you would never have suspected that some of the most complex machine and medical designs lay hidden beneath its surface.  Her tears fell down onto its soft surface and her finger once again came up to brush it away.

As her finger came in contact with the moisture, it sent another series of sobs through her body.  Once these artificial limbs became her own she would never be able to feel this again.  The wetness of a single tear, something else she had taken for granted.  She had never really cried, of course she had for physical pain but she had never really cried this way before.

The feeling wrenched her body and made it feel the same pain her heart was.  She had run all of the way home, not stopping, not slowing down and not looking back.  Her lungs were once again able to fill with air.  Why did it have to be him?  The same question played over and over in her mind.  He could have been anyone but him… 

Her hands released and she dropped the false arm carelessly to the floor.  He was going to kill her… he knew, he knew the whole time that she would die when the purification came about… he knew she was a commoner… but yet he still used her to get what he wanted.  "Bastard!"  Her arms hugged tightly around herself as she continued to cry.

It was true that she had done the same thing to Mamoru, but had she really led him on in the same way Seiya had done to her?  They had both kept their true identities a secret from their prey and they had both led them to believe there was something more to their relationship than there really was.  A smile to hide the devil inside.

She wanted to hate Seiya at that very moment but knew it was impossible.  Her mind, heart, body and soul ached.  Within moments she was passed out in her own bed.

~@~@~@~

It was laundry day and Haku made his way up the stairs towards Usagi's room.  It felt strange doing everyday chores and tasks when you knew the end of your world as you knew it was approaching.  What else could he really do though?  He pushed the door to Usagi's room open without a sound and found her still asleep in her bed.  The clothes she had been wearing the day before were precariously sprawled on the floor and Haku swooped them up in a single swipe.

He paused a moment before leaving to take a glance at Usagi laying at peace in her bed.  A pained expression marred her face though, even in her sleep she still struggled.  Such a burden had he placed on her, but what is the price you have to pay to save the world?  He turned as his mood dropped and went back down the stairs.

The washer was started and almost completely filled with garments and soapy bubbles.  Before throwing in the remainder of the clothes he checked the pockets diligently.  His face would light up when he discovered a quarter or more in the fabric as though he was hunting for buried treasure.  His search ended however when he came upon a crinkled piece of paper in the pocket of Usagi's black pants.

Upon unfolding the wad of paper, to which he wasn't surprised at all to find it this way, the laundry was forgotten.  In a mad dash from the basement, up the rickety stairs and straight to his study, he wasted no time on anything else.  He threw the piece of paper down onto his desk and began plucking books off the shelves that surrounded the room like a mad man.  Temporary insanity could have best described his state of mind.

Leafing through the pages of the enormous books he had collected, his grin didn't fade once.  The sheet of paper, that looked like it had been torn from a complete book, held scripture and sketches.  The ink was worn but still legible, and from Haku's extensive study of the Saints, he knew this was indeed their work.

The pages flipped by without anything really catching his eye until a painstakingly inked page exploding in brilliant color caught his eye.  His smile broadened a bit as he brought his face closer to study the book.

~@~@~@~

Confused and alone, Seiya turned over in his bed to see just a slight crack of light penetrating his thick drapes.  A quick look at his watch told him that the majority of the day had gone by without him.  He had stayed up until the sun broke over the horizon waiting for her to come back.  As he had expected, she never came.

For the life of him he couldn't figure out what he had done wrong.  He had no idea what would have made her react that way, to get up and leave without so much as an explanation.  Long arms stretched out above his head knocking a few random objects from their temporary homes and on to the floor.  Without so much as a second glance at them, Seiya sat up on his bed swinging his feet over the side.  

He would have left to go and see her right away, but it seemed as though some of the residents of the household had become a bit suspicious of the odd occurrences as of late.  This would have to wait until dark.  Until the sunset, signaling the end of the day, this question would toil away infesting his being.  It seemed that as easy as it was to fall in love, it was much easier to fall apart.

Fear, apprehension, guilt and sorrow were things that his heart had never felt before.  Was this strange feeling growing inside him possibly one of those emotions he had heard about?  It felt like a swelling in his chest as though every ounce of his insides were pressing against the cage of his ribs.  The feeling made it up into his throat and he found himself short of air a couple of times.  The adrenaline he had felt while playing sports and in other contestant situations hadn't even come close to this.  It felt as though that same surge of adrenaline he had gotten at the very peak of the game was constantly flowing through his body in a very fluent motion.

Just a couple more hours and it would all be explained… if he could only last that long…

Mamoru sat on a bench near the observatory.  A sullen expression on his face as his eyes looked out over the uneven tiled stone that lined the floor.  Footsteps brought his eyes, but not his head up to look towards their owner, the man he had been waiting for.

Seiya strode down the hallway lacking his usual confidence and seemingly lost in thought.  If Mamoru hadn't spoken out his name, he surely would have walked by without noticing him, paying him no mind.  

Mamoru's stern face turned upwards to meet with Seiya's, but he made no motion to rise to greet him.  "I know you're thinking of her."  He said bluntly.

Trying hard to fight back his shocked reaction, Seiya just stared with a blank expression at Mamoru.  "I don't know who you're talking about."  He said as he turned to leave once again.

A hand came up to catch Seiya's fleeing wrist before he could move too far.  "I know you're thinking about her because I am too."  Mamoru waited for Seiya to look back and acknowledge his statement but he didn't so he continued.  "I've seen you with her… I see the way she looks at you…"

"Mamoru I…"

"You could have taken anything but her!"  Mamoru's voice rose in anger as his body rose from its seat. 

Seiya backed away, he had never seen Mamoru lose his cool.  Anger was never something he had seen any one of his cousins, besides Yaten, express and to have Mamoru directing his at him now was definitely not a good thing.  "I didn't take anything."  Seiya spoke reasonably, his eyes flickering from Mamoru's eyes to his tightened muscles.

"I was so naïve… I was so blind… I didn't see what was really going on."  The anger in his voice gave way to grief as his hand came up to run through his short black hair.  "All of those times I thought she had come here to see me…"  He laughed at bit at his reverie.  "You know how special she is, ne?"

Seiya's posture softened, as he felt less timid around Mamoru.  He looked onto Mamoru with pity in his eyes.  Never had he considered Mamoru's feelings in all of this.  He just assumed that he was treating her as he did all of his other trophies.  Had he really had feelings for her?

Mamoru looked off in the distance of the observatory across the hall from him.  "They say that we were never 'taught' to love."  His face was vacant but his eyes reflected the light that shown in through the giant glass room.  "How do you teach a feeling any way?"  He didn't expect an answer from Seiya and Seiya made no effort to give him one.  "As far as I can remember we were never taught pain either, ne?"  

Seiya caught sight of a single tear streaking it's way down the side of his cousin's face.  "If I was never taught pain, yet I know what it is… I know how it feels…"  He looked down and closed his eyes blinking out the remainder of his tears.  "Then it is possible that love could have broken that barrier too, ne?"

"Mamoru…"

The taller man cut him off yet again, coming from his position at the door to stand before Seiya.  "You don't have to say anything, you don't have to apologize.  It's a sweet pain… with the remembrance of love still lingering within it."  He gave him a forced smiled as he took him by the shoulders.  "She's happy when she's with you… please, do what I couldn't do and make her happy… make her happy for the both of us."

Seiya did the only thing he could, he nodded and accepted Mamoru's wishes.  "I hope you love her… and I hope you never lose that…"  Mamoru forced yet another smile upon him as he let his last words hang in the air.

"Mamoru!"  Taiki's voice echoed down the hallway reaching their ears.  Mamoru simply looked down towards the tall brunet man and gave him a simple nod.  Taiki returned the gesture and swept his ponytail back over his shoulder.

Seiya looked from Taiki to Mamoru not fully understanding what was going on, but he soon found himself alone… so he ran… he had to see her.

~@~@~@~

All lights save one were off in the house.  A luminent glow came from a small room in the back of the small house.  Seiya squinted his eyes carefully to see if he could spot any movement but there was none.  Just as he was about to give up on his cautious approach he spotted two blond pigtails stream by the window very quickly.

Usagi began to appear more and more frequently in front of the window, Seiya guessed she was working on something.  She kept carrying various machine parts back and forth in her arms.  At one time he though he had seen her carrying an arm.  All of his anxiety had left him the moment he rested his eyes on her.  Just the sight of her put his mind at ease and gave him the brief delusion that everything was alright. 

It was so quiet where he was, standing behind the tree of her yard.  Mamoru's words came back to him though he tried his best to push the situation from his mind.  'I hope you love her…'  Did he love her?  Was that what this feeling was?  Seiya's hand came up to his chest as his fingers played over the spot where his heart would be.

Mamoru was right though, he had never known pain, but the moment he felt it he knew it to be just that.  Was he just denying that this could be happening to him?  Had he really fallen in love?  

Yes.

Seiya felt the cold of steel press up against his throat and more pressure was being applied to it by the second.  "What are you doing out here my little fire bug?"  A man's voice came huskily in his ear.

He didn't struggle and Seiya could only assume that it was the Haku guy that he had seen before with Usagi.  He wanted to call out but he was helpless.  This man already knew who he was, the little nickname he had so thoughtfully given him proved that.  If this guy had that kind of knowledge, of course he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"She isn't here to save you this time…"  He hissed in Seiya's ear before turning him round to face him.

Seiya immediately knew who this man was, though for so long he had forgotten his face.  This was the man that had tried to kill him as a child, he alone was responsible for the pain he faced day to day.  "What are you talking about?"  He tried to play dumb, he knew that little girl he had been playing with was the one who had brought him to help.

Ikari laughed in the dark shadows of the night.  The blade in his hand, ironically the same one that he had used to stab Seiya all those years ago, was reflecting beams of the moonlight.  His strong hand reached forward and grabbed a chunk of Seiya's shirt, tearing it open to reveal his bare chest.  He traced the line of the scar on his chest with the blade of the knife ever so delicately.  "You know very well who I'm talking about… The little girl… The beautiful little girl's heart that pounds inside your chest."

"What?!"  Seiya asked shocked.

"Oh you didn't know of that?"  Ikari pulled Seiya back to him holding him forcefully around the neck with his arm, so that they together faced the house Seiya had been spying on.  "That little girl you seemed so fond of, she gave up a piece of her heart so that you may live… so that the war didn't begin too soon."

Seiya squirmed in Ikari's hold but only felt the puncture of the tip of his blade press into the side of him.  Was it true what he was saying?  Did that little blond girl truly save him from death by giving him a piece of herself?

"You never would have made it if she hadn't.  It is touching that you still pursue her after all these years though."  

Now Seiya was thoroughly confused, he had long forgotten about that girl, about the whole ordeal for that matter, why would he think he was NOW looking for her?

Ikari chuckled slightly bringing the knife up to point to the illuminated window of the house.  "There… the woman who will has been trained to kill you… the very same one that saved you as a child… the very same one that you are pursuing still… there she is.  What do you think?"  

Seiya could feel Ikari's grin borrowing into the back of his head.  Then suddenly Usagi appeared in the window smiling and holding a can of paint.  "Odango?"  The realization had hit him.  It was her, his Odango was the one who had saved him and given up a piece of herself for him.  Everything was fitting into place… Why she had left when she felt his scar… Why she was sneaking around their house… 

"I guess your realization came a little too late.  I'm going to finish the job I should have ten years ago."  The knife pressed further into Seiya's flesh as blood started to seep into the fabric of his shirt.  "No wait… I'm sure Usagi would love to see this."

Ikari grabbed Seiya by the ponytail and gave him a good tug, pulling him towards the house.  There was no way for Seiya to escape, Ikari held his hands tightly together preventing him from using his powers.  Had Usagi wanted to kill him all along?  

No.

Seiya shook the thoughts from his head.  She couldn't have… but then again.  

No.

He wouldn't believe it.  He had finally found love and he didn't want to believe that love had betrayed him… betrayed him to pay the ultimate price, his life.


	9. Part IX

.part of me.

Part 9

The can slipped precariously from her hand to fall to the floor.  It was coming, the time of the purification was drawing near, she could just feel it inside.  Usagi looked down at her arms outstretched before her.  Tracing the curves of her muscles up to her hands she turned them over.

Thoughts of what she had to do came to her mind.  She had to stop this from happening, that was what she had been taught all of her life, she was going to have to kill one of them.  By now she had already figured that Taiki was the fourth child, all she had to do was chose one.

Images of Seiya's face flashed through her mind causing her fingers to curl slightly.  She studied her hands more, once she had committed this act it wouldn't matter, she wouldn't have to live with these dirtied hands if she didn't want to.  How could some one that brought such a warm feeling to her heart before be the same person that she hated so much right now?

Which one was it going to be?  Taiki? No, he was much too intelligent for her to sneak around him and get close to.  Yaten?  No, she owed him on more than one occasion, besides he seemed too sweet to die.  Sweet? They're trying to kill you Usagi, how can you deem them as innocent at all?  Usagi shook her mind of its confliction and proceeded with her thoughts.

Mamoru?  He was her true target… but did she have a better one now?

Seiya…

The door of the workshop flew open and Ikari stepped in backwards with an unusually large grin spread across his face.  "Usagi, I've brought you a little present."

Usagi watched as Ikari ripped Seiya into the room by the hold he had on his hands and hair.  Her decision was going to have to be made sooner than she thought, and possibly made for her.

"Odango… I…"  Seiya was cut off by Ikari snapping his head back and exposing his neck.

"Do you want to do the honors my dear?"  He held Seiya at bay, helpless in the situation.  "After all, this will be the culmination of your mission, ne?  I think you should be the one who claims the glory of the prize."

Usagi's eyes flashed dangerously as she looked from Ikari to Seiya.  Her face revealed nothing of her thoughts as she slowly walked up to the two men.  "Take him outside.  I'm not going to be responsible for the mess he's going to make."

Ikari chuckled slightly and viciously ripped Seiya back the way they had come.  Pure panic ran through Seiya's mind as his worst fear was close to being realized.  He had never seen that look in her eyes before, her body had been so tense and ridged.  The pain Ikari was inflicting on him physically right now was of no comparison to the pain Usagi had just placed on him.

Usagi followed numbly, taking a second to look back over the project she had been working on before shutting off the lights.  The distant future she dreaded, the one that seemed so far away, had snuck up on her without warning.  It was an amazing sense of power and dread that came over her, this was the moment she realized that she held the fate of half of man kind in her hand, not just Seiya's life.

She silently cursed Haku for letting them both live all those years ago.  The painstaking work he must have gone through to piece them both back together and for what?  So they could just try to kill each other later on?  The long fingers of her hand came into her sight again as she held them spread in front of her face.  Could she really do this?

"Odango! Please!"  Seiya struggled against Ikari's hold.

"She won't listen to what you have to say!"  Ikari hissed reinforcing his grip.  "You're nothing… you're nothing to her!"  Ikari had grown to love Usagi like a daughter over the years he had spent with her and Haku.  To hear this man that wanted the death of them begging her for his life made him sick.  He kicked the back of his legs causing Seiya to fall to his knees.

"Odango…"  His emotions were taking over and getting the better of him.

Usagi saw Seiya watching her with eyes that now knew the darkness in her soul.  "Please what Seiya?"  Usagi spoke harshly while looking down at him.  "Why should I listen to what you have to say?"

Seiya's head didn't drop in shame as she had expected it to.  Instead it looked defiantly up at her, into her eyes.  "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?"  Usagi laughed lightly, turning in a circle looking up at the sky as though she was repeating the question to god himself.  Her gaze fell back upon Seiya.  "Why you ask… Such a silly question for some one in your position to be asking.  You were ready to kill us, am I right?"  Not even giving Seiya a moment to answer she continued.  "Why should it seem so far fetched that we could be ready to kill you?"

"I tried to stop it."  

"You tried to stop it?"  Usagi's cynical tone sent chills through Seiya's bones.  "This is how it will be stopped.  I'll admit, it wasn't you who was the original target.  Mamoru was to be the only one that had to suffer in all of this."

"No one has to suffer."  Seiya managed to squeek out before he found Ikari's knee in his back.

"No one of your kind maybe."  

"Odango please, I would never do anything to hurt you."  

Usagi's hardened exterior cracked a bit allowing her face to soften.  "You did hurt me though Seiya…"  She spoke in barely above a whisper but it was carried to Seiya and Ikari's ears.  "You lied to me… I thought you loved me…"  She fought hard to hold back the tears that were swelling in her eyes.  "… the way I loved you…"

"Oda… Aghhh!!"  Seiya felt the blade of Ikari's knife sink deeper into his body.  She was going to let him die, all because of who he was supposed to be and not because of who he fought to be.  His heritage, the one that was supposed to allow him to live such a long full life, was going to be the one that was responsible for his untimely demise.

"Say sayonara fire bug!"  Ikari grinned watching Usagi turn away.

In the dark of the night a blue light sparked from the ground near his feet causing him to delay his task.  Soon streams of blue light were shooting up from between the grass blades below him.  Ikari's eyes went wide as Seiya just looked from the ground to the areas surrounding them.

Usagi knew this power and too looked around to see if she could spot the silver haired assailant.  Before her eyes completed their search a pillar of water shot up between Ikari and Seiya drenching them both in the process, but ultimately separating them.  

The churning water changed its direction, no longer aimed at the heavens above, but now charging straight for Ikari.  Having no time to react before the water was upon him, the tall man was blasted by its force and slammed into the side of the house rendering him unconscious. 

"Yaten!"  Seiya called from his position on the ground.  

The silver haired man appeared walking nonchalantly from the nearby shrubbery.  "You always seem to get yourself in trouble don't you?"  He looked at Seiya with a grin.

Seiya looked up returning the warm expression but was reminded of his wound when the sharp pain surged through his side.  With Yaten's help he rose to his feet.  "Home?"  He asked as though he needed to, and Yaten nodded his head in response.

"Seiya…"  Usagi started as she reached a hand out for him.  Her gesture wasn't threatening but one loving in nature.

Yaten's face twisted a bit at her.  He had indeed over heard the going-ons of this evening and was not all too pleased with her right now.  "I think you should stay back."  He warned as he took his place in front of Seiya.

"But…"  She tried once again to advance and that act had brought her a step too close.

Once again the night air around her became engulfed in the brilliance of blue and the next thing Usagi knew, she was being thrown across the yard with a hard force.  

Seiya looked over at her fallen form, without thinking his feet began to rush towards her.  Yaten's hold on his arm stopped him from getting too far.  "Why did you do that?!"  Seiya yelled at his companion.

"Seiya, she was going to kill you."  Yaten tried to reason with him, but he could see that the raven-haired man was near hysterics.  

Seiya tore his arm free from Yaten's hold and looked at him with grief in his eyes.  "I would have rathered die than to have to live without her."

"Seiya you don't mean that, she's just a girl, a stupid, silly girl!"  Yaten didn't like what he was hearing and was quick to argue the stupidity in his statement.

"I love her Yaten, and I don't expect you to understand that… I don't even understand it myself!"  Seiya screamed back before having his attention stolen away.

"Usagi?"  A voice called from along side the house.  Haku saw the carnage around him, the imprint of Ikari's body in the side of the his house and Usagi's wet limp body laying not too far away in the grass.  

Turning back to where he had seen the two men standing, he found nothing but the chirping of the crickets.

~@~@~@~

Usagi sat up feeling the daybreak on her face.  A quick glance down at herself warm in her bed and pajamas allowed her to believe that everything that had happened had been a dream… A terrible nightmare.  A yawn made its way up her throat but as her lungs expanded to take in the fresh air a sharp pain struck through her chest.

Taking caution not to do that again, Usagi got out of bed with a leisurely pace and headed towards the floor length mirror on the other side of the room.  She faced it for a moment, taking in her disheveled appearance, but then turning so that she could study her back in the glass.  She pulled her nightshirt up and even before she got too far she could see the makings of a welt along with a god-awful bruise on her back.

It wasn't a dream.  She finally admitted it to herself as she let the cloth fall back into place.  Her head and spirits dropped as she sulked out of the room.  Bringing her tired body into the bathroom, she adjusted the shower to her desired warmth and proceeded to brush her teeth.

The whole while her reflection stared back at her from the mirror above the sink as though it was accusing her for her wrongdoing.  Thank goodness that the steam from the shower quickly misted the glass, blurring the image.  She couldn't get Seiya's face out of her head.

The pain and misery she had bestowed upon him during the night was enough to make even herself feel worthless.  How could she have even thought that she could have gone through with that?  All the while he had pleaded his innocents to her, claiming that he had tried to stop it.

Numbly opening the glass door to the shower, Usagi stepped in and let the warm water hit her.  If he knew she was a commoner, and he tried to stop it… then perhaps… maybe he did… had he loved her?  The thought came to mind as Usagi could do nothing else but stare absently at the water rushing out of the showerhead.

~@~@~@~

Seiya continued to stare out the window, as he had been doing for the past couple of hours now.  The world was coming to an end, no HIS world was coming to an end.  A warm weight on his shoulder brought his attention round to stare into the deep magnificence of his cousin's green eyes.   "She was the one who saved me the last time."

"What?"  Yaten asked not understanding Seiya's ramblings.  He had watched as Seiya lurked about through the night and all of the while today.  It was really quite disheartening to watch, he could only the imagine the pain he was putting himself through.

Seiya turned full from the window to address Yaten.  "When I was attacked as a child.  Odango was the one that saved me… she gave me a piece of her heart."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she's the reason that I'm still alive."

"Don't you think it's a little odd that you two would meet again, and in such a manner?"  Yaten cocked a brow.

Seiya's face turned from thoughtful to more serious.  "What are you saying?  You think they had this planned from the beginning?"

"It is possible isn't it?"  Yaten searched his eyes for any sign that there was reason getting through to him, but he saw none.

"No."

Yaten sighed and stood up.  "It doesn't matter what I say, there's no getting though to you and your thick skull."  Seiya looked at him with a bit of a smile.  "Just think about this though.  I'm not saying that she isn't all that you think she is, I'm not saying that at all.  They could be using her as a pawn.  Her intentions may have been pure in the beginning, but they've warped her mind now."  Another sigh escaped Yaten's lips as his shoulders slumped forward slightly.

Seiya nodded, perhaps just to get Yaten to leave him alone, but also in some sort of gesture to signal that he would keep his words in mind.  The afternoon sky grew dark, very dark and brought Seiya's attention back to the window behind him.

Dark clouds encircled the sky but their underbellies were soon illuminated by a bolt of lightning that struck down from the heavens.  It was beginning…

~@~@~@~

Drying herself off with her towel, Usagi stepped into her room.  It was darker than usual and she figured she had just forgot to open the curtains.  From the corner of her eye she could see that they were indeed open.  Wrapping the towel around her body she walked to the window to see the happenings outside.

The landscape had been covered in darkness and the sky was blanketed in a thick coating of clouds.  Thunder boomed sending shutters up her spine and causing her to jump back slightly from the window.    She looked farther in the distance and saw the shadow covering the land, inching its way up buildings in the town.  What was going on?

Quickly getting dressed Usagi ran down the stairs and out the back door.  She looked up into the sky with marvel as the flashing lights and thunder broke way to rain.  Turning around she half expected to see Seiya sitting atop her roof but knew it couldn't have been that simple.

The drops fell on her face coating them in their cool moisture.  Rain… this was rain.  Was this the apocalypse? She needed to speak with Haku, he would know what was happening.  "Haku!"  She called through the house without an answer.  "Haku!"

"Usagi…"  The man she had been looking for appeared in the doorway of his study, straight faced and staring straight at her.  

"Haku, what on Earth is going on?"  Usagi walked past him into his study to again peer out the window.

"It's starting."  Haku said flatly.  "It's the 'Misogi'… it's beginning."

Usagi's eyes went wide.  Inside she had sensed that it may be time, but continued to deny it to herself until Haku confirmed it.  "So you're gonna… so we're gonna…"

"Die?"  Haku finished her gruesome statement for her.  A smile appeared on his face as he took her by the shoulders.  "No Usagi, we're not going to die."

Her brow knitted in confusion as she looked up into her 'father's' face.  "But, I don't understand.  You said that the common man would be wiped out during the Misogi, how has that suddenly changed."

Haku sat down and pulled a sheet of paper from his top desk draw.  "They're missing something."  He said confidently. "There is a fifth element that they did not know about."

"A fifth element?"

"This page you ripped from their manual explains it all, though I don't understand why they hadn't figured it out."  Haku laughed a bit looking the paper over once more.  "I tell you, I had a bugger of a time trying to decipher this.  Everything was thrown off by this one symbol."

"This is great!"  Usagi's demeanor suddenly changed and brightened.  "Then the world is safe without any killing!"

Haku set the paper down gently and shook his head.  "No Usagi.  It's not that simple."

Usagi stared blankly at the elder man.  What else could there possibly be?  He had just told her that they were saved, what else could go wrong?

"I know you care about him."

Usagi knew exactly who he was talking about immediately.  "I do not."  She contested turning her back to him.

"He loves you Usagi.  I heard him say it himself.  No matter what you think is going on, he still loves you."  Haku had come to his feet by now and was making his way over to Usagi.

Silent tears fell down Usagi's cheeks as her blond pigtails fell limply over her shoulders.  Once again she felt Haku's hands on her shoulders.

"He's going to die…"  He squeezed her shoulders a bit in a sense giving her the strength to hear him out.  "They're all going to die, all four of them.  If they attempt the purification ritual without the fifth element the four Elemental Children will be consumed by the fiery pits of hell."

Usagi's head picked up.  "How much time do we have?"

"Not enough."

"I'll make it enough."  There was determination in her voice as she strode towards the door.

"What are you planning to do?"

She turned and flashed a smile for Haku.  "Why Haku, I'm going to save him again of course!"  She winked and headed out.

"I knew you would."  Haku smiled after her watching her walk to her destiny.


	10. Part X

.part of me.

Part X

His own reflection stared back at him from the windowpane.  It was the middle of the day but yet it was as dark as the night.  The Earthquakes had stopped for a moment now, but Seiya was sure they would start again.  The elements were going crazy.  The rain came down, changing occasionally between hail and sleet, sometimes even crisp flakes of snow would fall.  The wind was howling through the trees and causing the glass of the window before him to rattle.

Blue eyes peered on as he watched the lightning descend down from the heavens to strike a tall three in the yard.  Within seconds the branch was set ablaze while Seiya watched the destructive power of his ability at work.  

It was time for him to take his place in life, to fulfill his purpose… and for what?  He no longer knew if he was doing the right thing.  All of those people that were going to have to die, he couldn't get them out of his head.  But God wouldn't create such an atrocity if it wasn't absolutely necessary, would she?

We become stronger by the test and trials that are placed upon us from day to day, the ones we survive through.  What were the Saints truly gaining through this?  In Seiya's eyes he saw no rhyme or reason to it at all.  

"They're not going to give you a choice in this.  They'll come for you whether you want them to or not."  

Seiya turned at the sound of the voice and saw Yaten closing his bedroom door behind them.  "You're going to go freely?" He asked of Yaten as he came closer.

Yaten simply shrugged and joined Seiya at the window.  "Do you think they'd kill us if we resisted?…"  There was no answer and Yaten's green eyes stared at the colors of Seiya's reflection in the glass, they seemed so vivid against the stormy elements outside.  "I have a sinking feeling that we're not going to live through this anyway…"

Seiya continued to look on at the world outside.  Regrets crossed his mind, all of those things he hadn't done yet.  "I feel like I've wasted my life up until now.  Being locked up in this prison of a house, being protected.  I feel like they stole everything away from us that would make life worth living."  A smile came to his face despite his current situation and mood.  "But then I found her and she gave it all to me."

Yaten turned away from the window and walked towards the door.  It had always been him and Seiya against the world and now it seemed as though Seiya had found a new world to live in.  This was possibly the end of his existence and he felt so alone.

"And now I'm going to take it all away from her."  He looked down at his slightly calloused hands knowing what annihilation they could cause.  "Yaten…"

Yaten turned before he reached the door and faced Seiya once again.  

"We're going to make it through this, you and I."  He watched as Yaten smiled back.

The heavy mahogany door flew open with ease.  Taiki and Mamoru stood in the doorway staring in at the two shorter men.  "Where have you two been?"  Mamoru asked flatly.  

Taiki just watched observantly.  His eyes seemed to hold too much wisdom and knowledge.  Just his gaze alone sent chills up Seiya's spine.  In Seiya's mind, Taiki knew everything, even things that he couldn't… he did.

"Why Mamoru, what on Earth are you talking about?"  Yaten asked sarcastically.  "Were we late for tea?"  A thoughtful look spread across his face as he smiled rolling his eyes up.  "We were sitting here waiting the whole time you moron."

"Don't start with me little man."  Mamoru warned as he took a step towards Yaten.  "I don't have time to deal with you right now.  Sensei is waiting for us downstairs, because if you haven't noticed the moment we've been waiting for our entire lives is swiftly approaching."

"No shit Sherlock."  Yaten rolled his eyes.

Seiya turned back to the window one last time trying to see across the town some how to perhaps see Usagi even though he knew it was impossible.  The icy tone of Taiki's voice brought him back to reality though.  "Don't even think of it."  He warned.

Seiya turned round to see Taiki's sites set on him and Mamoru and Yaten staring as well.  For once in his life he stood up to Taiki.  His face grew serious and his hands clenched to fists.  "I'm not going.  I'm not going to help you destroy all of those people!"

"Wha…"  Mamoru was cut off as he began lunging towards Seiya.  Taiki restrained him with his arm and began speaking to Seiya himself.

"Don't you mean her?"

Seiya growled as he looked at Taiki.  "What gives us the right to decide that these people are to die?"

"That right was bestowed upon us the moment we were born."  Taiki stood straight and tall, proud of just who he was.  "That power was placed in our hands to ultimately do what we were destined to."  

Seiya couldn't control himself any more.  Cousin or no cousin, he couldn't listen to the words that spewed from Taiki's cold heart any longer.  "You're wrong!"  He had never really been a man of words and was proving that now.

In the blink of an eye, Taiki's hand came up before him sending a shock wave of tremendous power towards Seiya's approaching form.  His auburn hair waved in the gentle breeze that spawned off from his power, while Seiya on the blunt end of it was thrown back into the wall with the force of a hurricane.  "There is no good and evil… only power.  We have that power and I intend to use it!"

"Taiki stop!"  Yaten called as he rushed towards the two taller men.  Seiya was weakly getting up leaning against the wall.  "You're going to kill him!"

"He's already died once!"  Taiki hissed as he shoved Yaten away.  "Now, I will give you the choice.  Come with us now or we will take you by force!"

Seiya's chest hurt with an unbelievable throbbing pain.  Taiki had knocked the wind out of him and he still hadn't completely recovered.  One hand steadied himself against the wall while the other clung to his chest.  Feeling that he had his balance back for the most part he withdrew his hand from the wall and raised it in front of him.

Taiki prepared for an attack, charging the yellow electricity in his hand.  He may have appeared to have one of the weaker elements, but with the knowledge and skill he possessed it made it one of the deadliest.

Seiya's lips curved into a smile as he raised a single finger on his hand flipping Taiki off and giving him his answer.  Not even giving it a second thought, a shower of yellow energy shot towards him.  The wind enveloped and invaded his body forcing him against the wall.  "That was a bad choice."  Taiki said with a smirk before flicking his wrist to the side.

Yaten and Mamoru's eyes grew wide as they saw Seiya flying towards the window.  The scene played out in slow motion as each piece of glass that shattered reflected the light of the room.  The sound of the wood snapping and the glass breaking was a delicate symphony playing out for the moment.  There was no sound from Seiya and Yaten could have sworn he had seen him smiling.

Taiki kept his ground drawing his power back into him, while Yaten and Mamoru rushed to the broken window.  "You could have killed him!"  Mamoru screamed.

Two stories below Seiya's body lay among the debris from the window.  He wasn't moving…

~@~@~@~

The temperature was dropping and the cold air was filling her lungs as she ran along the streets.  The rain had turned completely to snow.  There was no accumulation since the Earth was still warm.  Such a beauty was snow, but now wasn't the time to appreciate it.  Splashing through the puddles Usagi noticed that the streets were empty.  Where was everyone?

Her question was soon answered as a house built a little too closely to the road opened its door.  "Young lady get in here quickly!"

Usagi slowed down and looked at the elderly gentleman that had addressed her.  "I'm sorry but I can't, I'm in a hurry.  Where is everyone?"

"Everyone is home in their houses.  We don't know what's going on, no one does."  The man looked down the vacant street.

"The government is trying to kill us!"  His stoutly wife called from behind him at the door.  She was bobbing and weaving trying to see past him.

These people were safe now, Usagi didn't have to worry about them but she did have to worry about Seiya.  "I'm sorry, I don't know either, but I must hurry."  She lied and started to run once again.

She had no idea how she was going to stop this and save Seiya.  The house was going to be swarmed with guards and other Saints on high alert.  She wasn't scared though, she had to do this.

There was a break in the clouds up ahead… right over the Saints.  She had to hurry.

~@~@~@~

"Sensei!"  Yaten called as he ran towards him leaning over Seiya's limp body.  Mamoru and Taiki took a more casual pace behind him.

Sensei looked up from Seiya's body and looked to the remaining three.  "What happened?"

Yaten began to answer but was silenced by Taiki stepping forward.  "Seiya needed a little persuasion that's all."  He said smugly confident that his mentor would agree with his course of action.

Sensei nodded and stood up.  Looking back down at Seiya and then to Taiki, he shot him a look of displeasure.  Taiki knew immediately not to speak further about the subject matter.  His attention was then turned up to the sky as a break in the clouds began to illuminate the area of the yard that they were in.  "Move him into position."  Sensei ordered before walking away and into the house.

Taiki and Mamoru walked over and picked up Seiya's body.  There five were marble stones placed in the ground like they were separate pieces of a sidewalk.  Four of them created an outer circle with a 25ft diameter, leaving the fifth one in the center, a little over grown but unmistakable.  There was scripture carved into each one in a language that had long since seen its use.

Seiya's body was placed on the one farthest from the house.  Once he was in place Mamoru and Taiki took their positions on the stones beside him, leaving Yaten to stand across from him.  

Tears fell from his eyes as he took in his surroundings.  Yaten didn't know what to do, and what was worse Seiya was lying unconscious just across from him.  There was no trust between himself, Mamoru and Taiki.  Who was to say they wouldn't try to kill him also?  He had no choice but to comply with what he was told.

Sensei returned shortly after they were in place.  Having changed his clothes, long thick robes covered his body with a scarf dropped over either of his shoulders.  In his hands he carried a thick brown leather covered book.  But behind him was a new presence.  A girl, just shorter than Yaten, walked gracefully behind him.  Her hair was the color of fire with the same ruby eyes to match.

She followed Sensei into the middle of the circle, her eyes falling momentarily on Seiya's fallen form.  "He's fine."  Sensei reassured her as he turned her round to face him.  "Are you ready of this?"

"Who the hell is that?!"  Yaten called from his position.  The winds had picked up and his voice was getting lost in its currents.  Taiki shot Yaten a look and silenced him immediately. 

Sensei turned towards Yaten with a smile on his face.  "This is the fifth element."  He said placing his hand on the girl's shoulder.  "Taiki and I found that we needed to find the fifth element in order to complete the purification.  The trouble was we didn't know where to find her."

"Kakyuu is a Chant."  Taiki said referring to the girl in the center with Sensei.  "Sensei felt a presence in her and we figured out that she was the missing piece."

Seiya was still unconscious when Usagi arrived, peering through the gate.  The wind stirred his clothes around him and tossed his hair about.  There was no sign of movement at all.  Taiki and Sensei were speaking but she couldn't hear or make out what they were saying.  The girl in the center caught her attention but she quickly realized that she had caught her's too.

"We're not alone."  Kakyuu said softly to Sensei as she stared at Usagi on the fence line.

"Leave her, she's just a commoner and will be gone soon."  Sensei waved her off and opened his book.

"No Sensei, you don't understand.  We need to take care of her now… She knows too much already."  Taiki voiced up looking sternly at Mamoru.

He blamed Mamoru for the amount of information that Usagi had, if it had not been for him she would never have been able to move so freely within their home, and if it had not been for him, Seiya would have never met her and strayed from his purpose.

"You can't kill her!"  Mamoru growled at Taiki.

"Fine then you do it!"  Taiki answered smugly.  Mamoru's face paled and he found himself at a loss of words.  "She's going to die anyway Mamoru."

"USAGI RUN!!!!"  Yaten screamed at her when he realized what they were going to do.  Before he could do anything else, Yaten felt the swift blow to the back of his head and the scenery around him began to fade to black.

Yaten and Seiya lay unconscious on the hard marble stones.  Usagi gasped at what was playing out before her.  As she brought her sight up a little higher she saw Taiki charging after her ready to attack.  His hands glowed with a golden light almost blinding her.

Usagi sprang to her feet and tried to run but it was no use, she couldn't outrun the wind.  The power surrounded her body assaulted her senses.  It was cold as ice but still fluent.  Tosses and turns left her body slamming into the concrete supports of the fence.  

The fringe of her vision became blurry as the throbbing in the back of her head increased.  Unconsciousness was taking over but she had to fight it.  Every muscle in her body screamed out at her as she tried to pry herself up from her position only to find Taiki standing above her.

"Had enough?"  He smiled down at her.

Usagi looked up to meet his purple eyes with her own full of determination.  Fighting to get to her feet, she eventually stood on her own.  Staring unwaveringly up at Taiki's face she saw it begin to twist into a pissy expression.  Soon she felt her feet leave the ground once again, feeling her body being thrown carelessly across the yard, only to land a few feet from Seiya's limp body.

The black curls of Seiya's hair brushed against his closed eyes as Usagi lifted her head with strain to see her surroundings.  They both lay there, broken and beaten, but Usagi wasn't done yet.

"Taiki, enough of this!"  Sensei ordered facing Taiki who was ready to attack her yet again.  Taiki stood straighter, a smile coming to his face, and backed away and into position.

Sensei looked over at him with mixed emotions.  He had trained them all to strengthen their powers, giving this moment all they had, but Taiki was always one step ahead.  Although he never let on to anyone, especially not Taiki, he did scare him sometimes.  Unbridled power to be held by a mastermind that was capable in every sense to use it.  A shudder traveled through his body.

Yaten stirred, turning his head to see Usagi's fallen body by Seiya's.  He saw her trying once again to get up.  His attention was drawn away as the marble stone beneath him began to emit a luminous light.  It felt warm.  Picking his head up further he could see that Taiki, Mamoru and Seiya's stones were illuminated too.

Taiki stood tall, the yellow light of his stone cast an eerie shadow on his face.  His eyes were glued on Usagi trying to move.  He looked to Sensei but locked eyes with Kakyuu instead.  The stone beneath her hadn't reacted the same way as the others.

Seiya's face became awash with a deep red light.  Usagi stared at him for a moment realizing the growing severity in the situation.  In the last stand, Usagi rose to her feet summoning all that was within her.

Taiki's eyes narrowed as he once again claimed her with his power and sent her across the yard.  Yaten watched in horror as Usagi's final destination was through the stained glass window of the house.  He tried to move but found himself held in place by the stone and light.  She was on her own.

"We can't take anymore interruptions!"  Sensei bellowed looking from the now shattered window to Kakyuu.  "You aren't needed right now.  Go finish her off and come back quickly."  He ordered pointing out his target.

Usagi was stumbling to her feet, driven by her love for Seiya to save him.  A rainbow of brilliant colors splashed the interior of the room she had been carelessly thrown into.  Spheres of light were reflected back at her from the silvery objects that decorated the walls.  

Moving as quickly as possible, Usagi rushed to the wall and took hold of the sword that hung there.  Just as her fingers wrapped around it's grip she felt her body being slammed into the wall.

Kakyuu had come running at her full force and once again knocked the wind out of Usagi.  Blood trailed down from her lip and forehead where her face had come in contact with the bald she was carrying.

Hearing the clash of steel Usagi turned around to find that Kakyuu had armed herself with one of the other many swords from the wall.  "You're in no condition to challenge me!"  Kakyuu said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Wiping the blood from her face with the back of her hand, Usagi raised her sword and stared straight at Kakyuu.  Holding herself as still and tall as possible Usagi gave the red head a lopsided grin.  

"I'll wipe that smile off your face!"  Kakyuu charged forward bringing her blade down to battle Usagi.

Usagi defended herself to the best of her ability.  She had never fought with a sword before, but it didn't matter because it didn't seem as though Kakyuu knew what she was doing either.  They were equally matched.  Kakyuu's blade came down once again, slicing past Usagi's head as she dodged the giant blade.  She did not miss completely though… the newly formed gash in Usagi's arm started to bleed down her arm.

"I am the fifth element, you can't destroy me!"  Kakyuu bragged as she took another swing at Usagi who was working hard to defend herself.

Almost dropping her sword, Usagi gasped as she realized what Kakyuu had just told her.  If she was the fifth element... and the purification ritual was allowed to complete… they would all die… all of the commoners… but if she killed Kakyuu… no… then Seiya would die too!

Usagi knew what she had to do.  The metallic thunder echoed through the room as their battle raged on.  Using everything she had, summoning all of her power and might, Usagi remembered everything about Seiya to remind herself of why she was fighting in the first place.  Just the thought of his smile was enough to push her forward.

The two figures danced around the room in a gruesome ballet of duel.  The lights from the event outside flashed through the room and they both knew this battle had to end soon.  Then all was silent in the room… no more steel on steel… no more cries of agony… it was all gone.

Blood began to pool up on the floor in a dark crimson color, its owner no longer moving.  The defending blade lay motionless on the floor still clutched in the long slender fingers of its wielder.  

The roar of energy broke the silence from outside, bringing Usagi's attention back to the raging elements around her.  

"Kakyuu!"  Sensei called out to her.  "It's time, come quickly!"  To his shock and amazement he saw Usagi stand at the window instead.  Her sword hung by her side drenched in blood.  "No!"

"This will end now!"  She said as she walked with long strides towards the circle.

Taiki and Mamoru were helpless to do anything, although Mamoru didn't think he could attack her even if given the chance.  Sensei stood, eyes wide in shock, helpless in the situation.  He didn't have any powers, he had no way to defend himself against an assailant with a weapon.

Yaten struggled against the light to escape it, to end this but it was useless.  "Seiya!"  Yaten screamed trying to wake his cousin.  "Seiya!"

Usagi and Yaten noticed the raven-haired man's body begin to stir.  Usagi began her journey over to him, as Sensei tried to call out to her, to stop her.  "Wait!  You can't, you'll throw everything in to chaos!"

"He'll die if I don't do something!"  Usagi shot a glare back at Sensei as she saw him looking from her to Seiya.  "They'll all die."

"It's already started, you can't remove them!"  Sensei yelled at her as she walked further into the circle.  

Seiya held a hand to his head as he tried to prop himself up with his hand.  "Seiya!"  He heard his name being called desperately.  "Seiya!"  Yaten stood across from him enveloped in a blue light, but in the middle of it all was her, Usagi was walking towards him.

"Odango…"  He whispered as he saw her approaching.  What was going on?  Why did she have a sword?  Was she going to try and kill him again?

He watched her approach steadily.  Her foot hit the marble stone in the center of the circle and a surge of power shot through his body causing an eruption of pain.  Joining with his own cry of pain was Taiki, Mamoru, Yaten….. and Usagi's.

Each of the Elemental Children's lights discharged a column of light that reached up to the heavens, breaking through the clouds above.  In the center of it all was Usagi, paralyzed by a white column of light similar to those of the Elemental Children's.

Through the pain, through the tears she forced her eyes open and saw Seiya's agony… she had failed….


	11. Part XI

.part of me.

Part 11

She had failed… she couldn't protect him…

The steel sword hit the ground as Usagi's body was lifted up into the column of light.  Thunderous sounds encircled them.  The four colored columns of light also began to lift their occupants from the ground.

Sensei struggled to his feet; the tremendous power that was emitted from the explosion of light had sent him tumbling to the ground.  His robe clung taut to his body as the tail ends of it wiped around wildly in the wind.  In his hands he still held the book of the Profit Saints… it was time.

Usagi's form was limp, chin cocked upwards bringing her face to the heavens.  The white light that engulfed her blocked out all that was around her and began to invade her mind.  

~@~@~@~

A small girl with short pigtails peered over the edge of the table.  She was just the right height standing on her tippy toes to see over the top.  She didn't say a word, she didn't want to be a bother.  The taller man that sat at the table looked over at her, casting her a smile he went back to his work.

"What are you thinking about Usagi?"  The man asked as he manipulated a few wires between his fingers into an intricate design.

The small girl jumped slightly having been spoken to directly.  "N-nothing… I was just watching."

A slight chuckle escaped the man's lips.  "Come now, I know you much better than that.  There's always a plan or scheme forming in your head."  His concern grew within him when he didn't see her usual smile follow his statement.  "Usagi?"

With her eyes down cast and only the shadow of her lashes to be seen, she looked down to the floor.  "Why can't we see angels?"  

"What?"  The man put down his work he had been toiling with to turn and face Usagi completely.  "Usagi, what are you asking?"

"Angels Haku, why can't we see them?"  She looked up inquisitively.

Haku's eyes searched her face for any sign of what had brought this on.  "I don't know Usagi."  He saw small tears forming in her eyes as she looked at him having had expected an answer greater than the one he had given.  "I just don't know."

"I'm never going to see my momma, am I?"

"Oh Usagi."  Haku reached his arms out and took her into his embrace.  "I'm sure you'll see her again."

Usagi cried softly into his chest.  "Are you sure?"

"Yes."  Haku said reassuringly although it was beyond him if he spoke the truth or not.  "I believe that when you love some one so much and so purely, that nothing can keep you apart… not even death."  

Usagi looked up to see Haku staring off into the distance.  "Haku is some one that you love up there too?"  She tried to wipe away her tears, his words had brought her comfort but she could tell that they had brought him pain.

Snapping from his daydream, he focused his attention back on the small girl.  "Yes Usagi, there is."

"Don't worry Haku, my momma will take care of your special person until we can see them again."  She smiled childishly up at his face and caused a smile of his own to appear. 

"Let's hope so…"

~@~@~@~

A sharp pain surged through her body as though it was ripping every ounce of her soul from her being.  The screams swam around her as she became aware of the other's presence.  Yaten's voice stood out amongst everyone's mainly due to its high pitch.  They too were in pain…

In the end she couldn't save him… Seiya… 

The rest of the world would be fine, it would go on living as though nothing happened.  Knowing nothing of this day.  Her own death was upon her and all Usagi could think of was him…

She knew she wasn't going to survive, she had been caught in the middle of this.  No amount of doll parts could repair her from this.  A deeper cry of pain reached her ears and she knew immediately that it was Seiya's.  She didn't want to survive after this, she deserved to die for not saving him… not saying something when she had the chance.

The chanting of words she didn't understand caught her attention.  The voice and words felt as though they were wrapping around her, coating her in a power.  As the words climbed up the column of light she could make out Seiya's Sensei's voice, he was continuing the ritual.

The light around her began to glow brighter once again as she struggled to remain in control of her mind… not to slip back into unconsciousness again…

With her senses besieged by the elements around her, Usagi forced her eyes open.  There, just past the bright red column of light that held Seiya, stood Sensei.  His arms were out stretched as the book he had been reading the chants from floated effortlessly in the air in front of him.

"No!"  Usagi screamed but she couldn't even hear her own voice, let alone hope that Sensei had heard it.  Her muscles burned and her mind ached, but she continued to push them to their limits as she drew her arms up from her sides.  Then off in the distance she spotted him.  "Haku!"  Her eyes had caught sight of his form looming up behind Sensei's.

Usagi looked around to see if anyone else had noticed their new observer, but it didn't seem as though anyone had.  Taiki stood straight and proud with his eyes closed and his hands at his sides.  Mamoru was in much the same position, but his presence spoke with less haughtiness.  Yaten's actions mirrored her own as his hands tried desperately to break free of their prison.  Lastly she looked to Seiya, he stood there, taking all of the pain with a straight face, his eyes lingering on her form.  Was he crying?

Before she could focus more clearly on his face she felt herself falling back towards the Earth only to be suddenly suspended once again.  Sensei was on the ground with Haku standing above him.  Every kick, every punch Haku cast upon Sensei weakened the field around her.

"Haku!"  She called out this time her own voice reaching her ears.  "Haku!!"  She tried again desperately.  Haku's face picked up from what he was doing to take in Usagi.  "Haku look out!"  She cried as she saw Sensei getting up behind him.

By now Taiki and Mamoru had realized what was going on and they too were fighting against the light in a fruitless struggle.  Haku was soon taken down to his knees, he was a great deal younger than Sensei but you would have never known by the way Sensei was tossing him about.

A blast landed on the ground right beside Haku's head in an explosion of yellow brilliance.  Usagi looked towards Taiki who was taking aim once again.  The force fields were weak enough that he could attack now but not too weak where he had very good control of his power.

Haku and Sensei struggled desperately on the ground, every punch drew them nearer to the lights.  Once Haku had spotted the sword that lay beneath Usagi's feet that became his main objective.  It seemed as though Sensei had noted that plan too and was doing everything in his power to stop him. 

Usagi wished that she had the same powers as the others, but even if she did, she had no idea how to use them.  "Seiya!!"  Usagi called over to him before realizing that he was already facing her.  "Blast him! End this!"  

Seiya shook his head and looked down at his hands.  "I can't!"  He said just loud enough for her to hear him.

"Yes you can, the shields are weak enough now!"  Usagi called back pleading with him.

Seiya looked back up and into her eyes.  "I can't control it, they're not weak enough!"

"SO?!  If you don't do something he might die!"  Usagi didn't see the point, anything would get them somewhere, but doing nothing was getting them absolutely nowhere fast.

"I might hit you!"

Usagi stopped for a second, she hadn't thought about that one.  Realizing that this was a chance she had to take, her life before everyone's… before Haku's… before Seiya's…  "I don't care!! Just do it!! You have to!!"

"No!"  Seiya called back standing still.

Usagi growled feeling helpless in the situation, then turned to Yaten.  "Yaten!"

"They're right below you!"  Yaten called back bringing her attention to the ground below.  Haku had just about made it to the sword.

"Help him please!"  She begged as they slipped down another few feet.

Yaten saw the determination in her eyes but before he could react Sensei was suddenly pulled back away from Haku.  Haku's hand wrapped around the sword without question as he tried to stand and face Sensei.

Sensei looked down to find a thick green vine wrapped around his leg.  "Mamoru!"  He called up to the columns, facing the green one specifically.

Usagi's eyes shot over to Mamoru who was maneuvering his hands to hold his powers the best he could.  He had done this?  He was trying to help her save Haku?  Maybe she had him all wrong?  

A blast that looked like a blue laser shot out from Yaten's column of light and headed straight towards Sensei.  It didn't look as though it was holding steady though, its path curved many times, almost getting sucked to the other lights as though they were magnets.  All of that work, only to miss.  "Try again!"  Usagi cried seeing Sensei getting back up.

Yaten once again summoned his powers but before they were released a yellow streak passed a little too closely to his face.  Taiki stood staring determinedly at Yaten's surprised features.  "Don't make me your opponent Yaten!"  Taiki called over but was knocked backwards from a blow to the shoulder.

Seiya stood with a burning ball of fire ready to launch again in his hand.  As his eyes fixed on Taiki's form that was getting ready to attack him, the energy of the force field shot back up and sent electrical pain surging through their bodies.  The pain started all over again as they were being hoisted back up into the sky.

Usagi was almost afraid to look down, if this was happening that meant that Haku had…

~@~@~@~

"Haku?"  

"Yes Usagi?"  The crowds of people swarmed around them as though they were all heading towards the same destination.

"Why is that pretty woman over there getting all greasy working on that car?"  Usagi had been staring and wondering.  A woman with long brown hair was leaned over a sporty convertible, toiling with a wrench, after a moment she stood up wiping sweat from her brow.

Haku looked down at Usagi seeing her face come just below his waist.  She was still just a child and didn't understand the ways of man yet.  "What is wrong with a pretty woman working on an engine?"  He asked holding her hand tighter as not to lose her in the sea of people.

Usagi's brow furrowed and then her lovely face produced a frown.  "She's pretty, she's not supposed to do that."

Laughter erupted from Haku above as he took yet another glance over at the woman beside the street.  "Usagi, just because people look a certain way, doesn't mean that they can't do other things."

"What do ya mean?"  Usagi asked innocently taking her attention from the woman.

Haku sighed and picked Usagi up into his arms.  The crowd was thickening and there was even more of a threat of becoming separated.  "People cannot help the way they are born, or even what they are born into.  A person should be allowed to follow whatever dream they want to, and become who ever they want."

"So I can be princess of the world some day?"  Usagi asked with a childish grin.

Chuckles escaped Haku's lips once again as he shook his head in agreement.  "Yes Usagi, you are free to be whoever or whatever you want.  No one can dictate your destiny."

~@~@~@~

The fogginess of her mind cleared and she regained control of her body, well somewhat control.  The chanting voice had enveloped her and the others once again.  Her fears were realized when her eyes scanned the grounds below and she saw Haku… motionless.  The sword she had used to slay Kakyuu lay not too far away from his limp form.

Usagi looked to Sensei with hate in her eyes.  His hands were rising from his sides, heading up towards the heavens above.  As his voice grew louder, she felt terror creeping up on her from inside.  Desperately turning, she tried to see the others around her, only to find they were still unconscious.  She felt as though she was going to die alone.

The column of light that surrounded her began to expand and surge nearer to the four columns that surrounded her.  This was the end.  "Good bye Haku…"  She couldn't hold the tears back any longer, she had been so strong up to this point.  "Good bye Seiya…"  She felt her mind slipping back into unconsciousness again.  "I… love… you…"

A feeling of serenity and peace washed over her along with the warmth of love.  All anxiety left her body.  Any doubt, regret, or pain she felt was wiped from her soul as she basked in the warmth of the light.

Shockwaves were sent out in all directions, rippling the space they passed throw and blanketing the Earth with their energy.  The sonic boom alone shook every molecule that structured life as the Earth and all of its people became subjected to its wrath.

The world held still…

It became quiet for the first time since its creation…

~@~@~@~

The purification… a cleansing purge of all that was supposedly wrong in the world.  It was said that at the time of the Misogi, God's children would come together to emanate their power.  All that held man back would be resolved and only by this cleansing would man be able to progress into the future…


	12. Part XII

.part of me.

Part XII

… dreams, don't ever set me free…

A light wind blew over the landscape and brushed his hair into his eyes.  He had no idea how long he had been knocked out for, or if he was even where he last remembered being.  His long jet-black ponytail had long since come free from its holder.

A magnificent sunset decorated the western sky, washing all that it touched in its array of brilliant colors.  The beautiful tinge of color could not however, conceal the various scrapes and bruised that now adorned his body.  Struggling to pick his face up from the dirt, Seiya grimaced at the aching that was now ever present in his muscles.

His eyes picked up, as much as it pained him, to see his surroundings.  There was no movement, the only stirring that caught his eye was the rustling of the now withered leaves of the maple trees that lined the yard.  He was still home, he was still in the yard.  If he was here that meant that…  He forced his eyes to focus harder, trying in vain to bring to life someone around him.  In his endeavors the satisfaction of sliver snared his sight.

Yaten lay not even twenty-five feet away from him, and from what he could tell, was just as broken up as he was.  Arguing with his own physical condition, Seiya made his way towards the motionless body of the smaller man.  Thoughts of everyone, and all that could be lost right now horded his mind.  He shook them free and concentrated on the ray of hope that had presented itself.

"Yaten?"  Seiya spoke hoarsely.  His hand immediately came up to clutch his throat.  Had that been his voice?  It vibrated through his throat again to rise up and surprise him once more.  "Yaten…" 

The usually lively green-eyed man's body shook back and forth along with the shoves Seiya was giving him.  Still there was no response.  Seiya's sore, dry and scratchy eyes received a bit of comfort when the tears started to well up in them.  "Yaten wake up…"  He breathed again, becoming more accustomed to his voice.

A sound at the far end of the yard brought him from his task.  Despite the pain, his head flew up to meet the sound with his eyes.  There, not three steps from the door of the house, stood Seika.  She was dressed in her usual Chant robes and making a straight path towards Seiya.  He wasn't the only one alive.

Bringing his eyes away from her nearing form and back to Yaten, he saw Taiki and Mamoru's bodies off in the grass.  But where was she?

Seika's feet didn't appear to be moving under her long, heavy, royal blue robes, but she was gaining ground on him nonetheless.  Her eyes never strayed from his face as she was almost upon him.  Seiya had given up all hope of holding back his tears now as they streamed silently down his face.  The wind picked up and blew lightly against their trails making each mark cool his hot skin.

"It's over."  Seika said looming over him.

"I know."  Seiya answered in a whisper not bothering to meet her eyes.  "Why did this happen?"

Seika paused for a moment before answering his question.  "Who are we to stand up to God?"

"No one I guess…"  He said downheartedly.  "I thought we could have changed it…"

"Fate works in mysterious ways."  Seika's voice didn't hold the same sorrow that it once had.  Seiya had always seen her as a prude woman with no love to share with anyone, to hear this more melodic tone in her voice was strange to say the least.  "Many have tried to stand in the way of the Misogi before, you were not the first."

"The entire world ends… everyone is gone… but I still have to look at her face?"  A horribly hoarse and sarcastic remark rose from below the two of them as they looked down to peer into the eyes of Yaten.

"A pleasure as always Yaten."  Seika nodded her head with a smile.  This single gesture threw Yaten off guard, but he passed it off as a hallucination.

He strained to sit up, his body wasn't as badly beaten as Seiya's so he noticed once their faces were level.  "Did you miss me?"  Yaten asked as he noted the still present tears in Seiya's eyes.

"Couldn't have gone on without you."  Seiya said with a wry smile without bothering to dry his tears.  Before he knew it, he found Yaten's arms encircling him and nearly knocking him to the ground.

When he felt it was safe to withdraw himself from Seiya without having him disappear, Yaten looked around and noticed that Seika had left them.  "Where are the others?  Don't tell me it's only us and 'her'."  He asked hoping to god he was wrong.

Seiya shook his head.  "I don't know."

In seconds Yaten was standing above Seiya offering his hand down to him.  Seiya looked from the hand to Yaten's face questioningly.  "You want to find her don't you?"  The sympathy in his tone was apparent, as he knew the only person Seiya had on his mind.  With a nod Seiya took hold of Yaten's hand and hoisted his body from the ground.

Using Yaten's less battered body as a crutch the two made their way to where they believed she would be.  Seiya's heart pounded in his chest as it threatened to escape the ribs that held it.  Every step closer brought a new anxiety to his mind.  What if she was dead?… How could he go on?…

In the distance they saw golden strands trickling over the green blades of grass.  They had found her… but someone had found her first.  There was a figure bent over Usagi's body, a figure who Seiya immediately recognized as Seika.  What was she doing?  "Get away from her!"  He yelled having mustered up his strength.

Yaten looked toward her as though he was appauled.  Seika's form didn't waver as she continued to attend to the woman unconscious beneath her.  Having strained their muscles to the breaking point, feeling the constant burn, Seiya and Yaten made their way to her finally.

"Don't touch her."  Seiya demanded with a snarl but saw that Seika didn't respond.  "Can't you hear me?  Don't touch her!"  He repeated himself receiving the same reaction.

"In a life time, no joy is greater than having you…"  Her words were whispered and shaking as she brushed a few golden strands of hair from Usagi's face that the wind had carelessly misplaced.  "… few moments stain a memory, but yours lasted a lifetime."  

Glistening moisture came in contact with Usagi's dirtied skin.  Yaten turned his face up to see if the rain was to start again but soon realized that it was not the sky that was opening but finally Seika's heart.  Was she crying?

"She's still alive."  Seika said weakly, brushing the tears from her eyes before facing the two men beside her.

Seiya dropped to his knees along side Usagi, gently he ran his fingers down the length of her arm.  Despite her mangled form, the radiance of her beauty still shone through, her presence still warmed his heart.

… pain, pleasure, it's all through in your subconscious…

"Her heart… her poor little heart can't take this strain."  Seika voiced brining Seiya from his trance.  "She will die…"

"What?"  He asked not sure that he had heard her correctly, not sure that he wanted to have heard her correctly.  Was it his fault?  Was she going to die now, and it was all his fault?  "No…"

"Seiya…"  Yaten's comforting hand was shrugged off as Seiya began to collect Usagi in his arms.

Seika watched with no objections as Seiya tried futily to stand with the burden of Usagi in his arms.  In his weakened condition it was hard enough to lift his own weight, let alone dead weight of another person.  His legs shook under the strain but his face stayed straight and determined as both he and Usagi rose from the ground.

"Where are you going?"  Yaten asked standing to try and aid his cousin.

Seiya felt the warmth of short breathes fan across his bare arm.  "Haku…"  The effort to speak alone was adding more pressure to him.  "He will save her…"  One foot marched in front of the other and Seiya was in motion.  He had no idea where Haku was, or if he was even still alive, but he had to try… for Usagi.

The white beard whipping in the wind above the dancing blades of grass told them where Sensei has ended up.  "Should I?"  Yaten asked as he looked over at Seiya.  There was a question in his mind as to whether or not he should even bother to check on Sensei.  Seiya only nodded in response, sending Yaten off to confirm their suspicions. He was dead.

"Seiya!"  Yaten called from Sensei's body.  "Come! I've found Haku!"  

The call had barely reached Seiya's ears before he was fast on his way towards the only hope he had left.  Seika had also heard Yaten's call and made way for him too.  "Is he…"  Seiya's breath was short but his question was obvious.  Yaten's head nodded and Seika bent down to check on him.  

"I don't know how, but he made it through…"  She smiled nostalgically as she looked upon his face.  "You always were a tough old goat."  She spoke to him as though he could hear her.  In a move that surprised them all, her lips came down to grace Haku's.  "I still love you."  She spoke in a whisper as her head came back towards reality.

Now there were some questions that needed to be answered.  "What the hell was that?"  Yaten asked, almost disgusted that Seika, who he still considered a vile wretch, would kiss anyone.

Seika ignored him and shook Haku to try and wake him up.  If there was ever a time for sleeping in, this was not one of them.  After a matter of minutes and some curses from Yaten, Haku finally stirred.  "Please Haku…"  Seiya pleaded looking from Usagi's soft features to him.

Haku's blue, honest eyes opened to take in the sight of the day he never thought he would see.  The day after.  He was still alive… the Earth was still here… and there she was… His eyes locked with Seika's as he watched a smile spread across her lips.  "Seika?"  He questioned regaining his strength by the minute.  

Seika nodded at his touch, holding his hand to her cheek.  "You've finally beaten the Misogi Haku."  She said in a tone that seemed almost proud.

"Haku please… help…"  Seiya cut in on their revere and presented Usagi before him.

The older man's mood immediately turned somber as he ran his eyes over Usagi.  "It seems a miracle that she's still alive…"  He whispered noting all of the near fatal wounds she possessed.  Trying his best to restrain his feelings, he began to examine her, to see what they could possibly do, if anything.

Seconds seemed like an eternity to Seiya as Usagi's life hung in the balance.  She was in good hands though, he kept trying to tell himself.  No one cared for Usagi the way he and Haku did.  The colors of the sunset were almost gone when Haku spoke up with his findings.  "She doesn't want to wake up."  He said sadly.  "Let's move her inside, it's getting dark."  The bluntness of his statement left no room for questions.

Seiya had demanded that he was carrying Usagi in, but was told the better of it by Haku.  Instead Haku and Yaten trodded in carrying the unconscious blond and made two more trips outside to collect Mamoru and Taiki.  If it had been up to Yaten they would still be in the yard.

Seika had tried to persuade them to eat a bit of something, only Haku agreed, leaving Seiya at Usagi's side and Yaten complaining about not eating anything that Seika made.  "She is still alive you know."  Yaten said comfortingly, a rare side of himself that he allowed no one but Seiya to see.

Seiya nodded with a smile, the tears had long ago dried up.  The dehydration of his body had set in not permitting his visual signs of sadness any longer.  "I don't understand, why wouldn't she want to wake up?"

"The world she knows is one that man hates her."  Haku entered the room bringing two cups of tea along with him and reassuring Yaten that he made it himself.  "Her happiness is separated between living her life and doing what is right.  It's my fault I suppose."  The regret was obvious in his tone.  "To place such a burden on the innocent."

"She was never innocent."  Seika too appeared in the doorway, she immediately noticed Yaten's frown.  "Her impurity was placed on her the day she was born."

This statement even confused Haku as the three of them stared at Seika.  "How do you two know each other anyway?"  Seiya asked, the question had been eating away at him.

"We were once in love."  Haku smiled as he looked at Seika.  "I was once a Saint."

Yaten and Seiya were shocked at this, never had they suspected this turn of events.  "Haku and I were not meant to be, as I was destined for another."  Seika continued, her eyes never once leaving Haku's.  "Haku always waged a private war against the hierarchy and the Misogi, which lead to his disbarment."

"I chose to live the life of a common man rather than aid in the purification.  I knew it was wrong and so I left, to fight it from the outside."  The story unraveled and passed between the two of them.

Seika's face displayed more emotion at this time than Seiya or Yaten had ever remembered seeing.  "I stayed behind to work on Haku's dream from the inside, hoping that one day, when this had all passed, that we could be together."

"Ikari and I had worked hard at deciphering all that we had found, he had thrown a wrench in the plan though when he tried to kill Seiya at the unripe age of seven."

Seiya's rage boiled, it was Ikari that had done this to him?  He placed every problem that he could on the identity of his assailant but before he could voice his anger Seika picked up where Haku had left off.

"My efforts had come to a halt due to my condition.  I was pregnant."  This news seemed to come as a surprise to Haku.  "I, like your mothers…"  She continued and looked towards Yaten and Seiya.  "was supposed to marry once of the five Saints the hierarchy had selected."

She continued not facing Haku any longer.  "Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami all married the way they were supposed to and produced beautiful sons, Taiki, Mamoru, Seiya and Yaten.  I on the other hand…"  Tears came to her eyes and slowed her response.  "I had a beautiful baby girl…"  She sobbed and looked at Usagi.  "I named her Usagi."

The three men were shocked.  Seika was Usagi's mother?

"When the rioting started in the streets I saw my chance to change the future, to give my daughter a chance to live her life.  I stole away out into the riots and hid until they were nearly over.  Being just over a year old I kissed my daughter goodbye and left her in the middle of the street."  It looked as though it hurt to remember that day, the pain was etched in her face as her brow furrowed.  "I knew that I would see her again one day… Her father came moments afterwards and picked her up, bringing her to his home."

Haku sat wide-eyed.  "You never told me?  All this time I thought you had been killed in the riots…"  He questioned still in shock.

Seika shook her head and finally brought her tear-streaked fact back up to meet with Haku's.  "I'm sorry Haku… Usagi is your daughter."  She heard the gasps from Seiya and Yaten.  "I only did it because I thought that without the fifth element the Misogi could never be, I thought that I had ended it by bringing her to you."

Haku's arms reached around and brought Seika's form closer to him as she cried into his shoulder.  Seiya and Yaten sat speechless as they allowed this all to sink in.  Seika's head came up a few minutes later and looked at the both of them.  "Every time I looked at you two I was reminded of her, I despised the fact that your mothers could enjoy your presence everyday… I hated the fact that it was me who had to make that sacrifice to save you all."

The malevolent looks and glares, the cruel gestures and statements all made sense to Yaten now.  She was hurt, she didn't actually hate him and for once he felt sympathy for her, as he finally understood her pain.  "I'm sorry."  He apologized accepting her smile for once.

… I'm alone in my dreams… I want to be near you…

"Mother?"  A faint voice rang like a bell from behind them.  "Haku?"  It came again as Usagi's lips moved slightly.

"She's trying to wake up."  Seika burst out.  "Usagi please come back."

"We're all here."  Yaten spoke smiling in relief.

"Usagi, heaven has allowed us to see the angels finally."  Haku spoke with tears in his eyes as he looked over towards Seika.

"Odango…"  Was all Seiya could get out, before he became choked up.

Usagi's eyes fluttered open and were met with the bright light of the room.  "Seiya?"

Seiya let out a joyous sob as he chuckled a bit in joy.  "I'm here Odango."

"Seiya…"

He couldn't hold himself back any more and he leaned down to take her into his arms once more.  "I love you Odango… please stay with us…"  He was crying once again and felt two arms encircle his torso and allow their hands to rest on his back.

"You saved us all Usagi."  Haku spoke.  "By loving Seiya so much and giving him a piece of yourself, the balance of the lights was thrown off and the purification was incomplete."

Seiya broke away from Usagi, much to his discontentment, but he realized that there were other people who needed to see her now too… Mainly the mother and father she never knew she had.  They now had tomorrow to look forward too…


	13. Part XIII

.part of me.

Part XIII

There are certain things about summer that you just take for granted.  Though none of those characteristics were present on this day, it was still just as sweet.  The carpet of green grass had been replaced by a blanket of wintry-white virgin snow, and the sounds of the katydids humming in the trees found they had been substituted with echoes of silence.

Winter, a season… no a sensation that Seiya never thought he would feel.  His breath materialized in front of him as he dug his chin a little deeper into his scarf.  Over the horizon the new day's sun was just beginning to peek up over the landscape of the East.

The boards of the porch he stood on moaned under newly added weight, but was quickly followed by a voice.  "Are you going to come out here every morning just to make sure the sun does come up?"  A voice said with hints of laughter to it.

Seiya smiled and answered without turning around.  "It just feels like a dream, I'm afraid that it's going to end."  He said as though he had spoken this answer more than once.  He had, he had given Usagi the same answer to the same question every morning since that day.

Warm arms encircled him from behind, as she leaned her weight onto him, while resting her head between his shoulder blades.  As though the snow had created a blank canvas, the colors of the sunrise broke out upon it to create its masterpiece.  This sight would never lose its glory or wonder, it was definitely worth rising early every day for.

Living in this house, Usagi could never have fathomed it, but it had come to be.  Her life had been filled with everything she could have ever wished for.  To finally have a mother and father, she thought it impossible to love Haku any more than she already did, but that loved had continued to grow.

Though Seika had expected the worst, Usagi had forgiven her with open arms.  The blond had been through too many trials, and many of the same situations that her mother had not to forgive her.  She understood completely… they were too much alike.

Usagi could see Seiya's profile peeking over his shoulder.  A blind string of coincidences had brought them together, still something had kept them apart.  When the truth came out… that they were both trying to save one another, though their actions had been questionable throughout… they knew they had been meant to be as though it was a love written in the stars.

Long months had passed while everyone recovered from the ordeal, Usagi taking the longest of them all.  Seiya had stayed by her side with every second of free time he could spare.  The world was being reshaped, he didn't want to miss a moment of it.  

As though people's minds had been cleansed of the hatred they felt, the social structures of the planet had come together to combine as one.  No utopia can last forever though, but it was nice to imagine it this way for even a short period of time.  Knowing the inevitable was bound to happen, creative spirits from all around gathered to form structure.

Seiya frowned at the thought that they were already distrusting man, but knew better.  He had seen what man was capable of and it scared him.  He was not god, he couldn't place these people under control but they could muse the people's minds towards a common goal of peace.

Taking full charge to be the ringleader, though his age was highly overshadowed by many of his companions, Taiki strived to build a better future.  He accepted the knowledge that Sensei had given him, but knew to use it to benefit others, not just himself.  Yaten had questioned Seiya about Taiki's ethics, but Seiya had passed it off without thinking any more about it.  He had felt the change in Taiki, there was a warm light emanating from him now, and Seiya knew he had only the best of intentions.

Helping the best they could, Mamoru and Yaten stayed mainly out of the way.  They had no idea what social and governmental structures were about, they would offer an idea here and there, but only in passing.

The five Elemental Children rarely ever used their powers any more.  It seemed a painful memory of a piece of their lives they needed no longer.  Occasionally Yaten would have one too many drinks and use his powers to pull a prank on Mamoru, but that was the extent of it.

The warmth of Seiya's kiss on her forehead brought her from her revere.  "What are you thinking about?"  He asked taking his eyes from the sunrise, ready to start the day.

"Everything."

"Well that's a lot to think about this early in the morning!"  Chuckles of laughter spilled from his lips as he brought his hand up to try and contain them.  "Anything in particular?"  Usagi smiled back at him and shook her head. "Let's get inside before we both freeze to death!"  Seiya's body shook as a shiver passed through it earning a giggle from Usagi.

The warmth of the house was a welcomed feeling after having been standing in the cold for so long.  Though Usagi jabbed Seiya about getting up so early every morning to see the sunrise, she didn't mind it at all.  In the early hours of twilight was truly the only quiet and peaceful time she got to spend with Seiya.

True they lived under the same roof, but that roof also sheltered Yaten, Mamoru, Taiki, Seika and Haku.  One big happy family, she thought to herself as a sigh escaped her lips.  During the day Seiya seemed to busy himself with the ongoing politics of the new world.  She knew he didn't do it on purpose, but couldn't help her resentment towards the people who tore him away.

A fire burned across the room setting an orange ambiance dancing across the walls.  These perfect moments were few and far between in her mind.  In a matter of hours Yaten would awaken and some how he and Seiya would manage to get into a bickering match yet again taking from the time Usagi had to spend with him.

"Usagi?"

Seiya's voice reached her ears and immediately she knew she was being a little too transparent with her emotions.  Her head picked up, as he hand came up to brush a few blond bangs from her view.

"Is there something bothering you?"

His voice was heavy with concern and it made Usagi feel terrible for having to lie to him.  "No."  She said flatly returning her attention back to the fire.  It would be wrong of her to be so selfish with his time… wouldn't it?  They had already been through so much together and all she was asking for was the time they had fought so hard to have between themselves.

Without warning, Seiya's arms wrapped themselves around her slender frame, drawing her in towards his body.  "You aren't a very good liar, you know that?"  He said kissing the top of her head.

Usagi grinned, confident that Seiya couldn't see it.  "I don't know what you're talking about."  She said casually.

They had both long since taken off their winter apparel, as they stood before the fire.  Seiya's hold on her tightened and his lips traveled down towards her neck.  "It's fine if you don't want to tell me."  He said before placing small kisses on the side of her neck.

Her long slender fingers enclosed around Seiya's strong hands, which now rested on her stomach.  The moment stretched on as neither of them spoke a word.  Usagi wanted it to last a lifetime, but knew it was going to come to an end soon.  "Stay with me today."  She asked, but it had managed to come out as a plea.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Seiya's hold on her softened as his form started to retreat.  "I can't."  He spoke softly, knowing these words would upset her.  "You understand, ne?"

Usagi's head nodded numbly but she wasn't about to give up that easily.  "It's only one day though… can't you let the world go on without you for just ONE day?"

"It's not that simple…"

"It IS that simple."  Her voice started to rise and her frustration began to show through.  "I'm sorry, I've said too much."

"I can't believe you don't have breakfast ready and waiting for me!"  Yaten's voice called from the bottom of the stairs followed closely by a yawn.  The sarcastic remark didn't earn him the usually rise it had in the past.  "What?"  He asked as they both stared at him with less than pleased looks on their faces.

Without another word, Usagi walked silently across the room towards her bath.  The two men watched her go and Yaten came up closer to Seiya.  "What the hell did I do?"  The silver haired man asked.

"Nothing.  She asked me to spend the day with her."  Seiya said, his voice void of emotion.

A puzzled look crossed Yaten's green eyes as he turned once again towards Seiya.  "So why didn't you?"

Seiya's hand came up quickly as though he was going to smack Yaten upside his head.  "I have to go pick up the ring today!"  He hissed through clenched teeth.

"OH!"  Yaten realized his mistake.  "But if you keep pissing her off, she'll say no anyway."  He snickered at Seiya's misfortune but noted that raven-haired man didn't find it nearly as amusing.

Usagi sat in her room, getting ready to take a shower.  Her reflection stared back at her as she brushed out her long golden blond hair.  Today had in a sense been the last straw.  Though she knew Seiya was busy, she had always imagined that he would drop it if she had asked him to.  Maybe he didn't love her as much as she thought…

The day dragged on slowly, for some reason, everywhere Usagi went (to be alone) Yaten would always pop up.  She knew he meant well, but she just didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.  "Don't doubt him."  He finally said, as it appeared Usagi had given up on trying to lose him.  "He means well and he really does love you."

"Sometimes I wonder."  Usagi mumbled to as she looked out the glass of the observatory.  

A frown marred the silver haired man's face as he came up behind the blond.  "He's working hard, so that he doesn't have to be away from you this long every again."

"But is it too much to ask to have him here with me for a few moments in between?"  Usagi turned around to face Yaten, giving him full sight of the tears that had begun to fall down her face.

"Oh Usagi, I know Seiya isn't the most tactful person on the face of this planet, but you've just gotta have faith in him… especially now."  He felt bad watching her go through this, she had come to be like family to him.  The situation could be resolved if he could just tell her what Seiya was off doing right now, but it wasn't his place.

"I do…"  Usagi sniffled as she tried in vein to wipe away some of her tears.  "I just wish things could be different."

Yaten smiled at the fact that she hadn't totally given up on him.  "Hey!  Look on the bright side!  If Seiya wasn't so busy, you wouldn't have all this free time to spend hanging out with me!"  He joked trying to turn Usagi's mood around.

A smile broke out on Usagi's face causing her tears to reflect the light of the room, giving them the sparkle of diamonds.  "You're right.  How could I have not seen this great fortune right in front of me?"  She beamed as she wrapped Yaten in a hug, giving into his joke.

"Awww… well isn't this just the lovely scene?"  A voice called from the doorway of the giant glass room breaking the playful mood Yaten had created.

"You're home early."  Usagi smiled as she spotted Seiya leaning against the doorframe.

"I had something special to do today."  He said with a new light in his eyes, which undoubtly didn't go unnoticed by Usagi and certainly not by Yaten.

"And what was that?"  Usagi asked coming up and giving him a hug.

"How fickle they be."  Yaten sighed throwing his arms in the air to the fact that Usagi had just left him to run to Seiya.

Seiya and Usagi smiled at his gesture.  "Yaten, you know I'll always get the girl."  He replied smugly, only to receive a fist in the arm from Usagi.  "Gomen, gomen."

"So what did you do today?"

"That's my cue to leave."  Yaten said as he walked past the two lovebirds and out of the room.

Seiya lead Usagi over to the plush chair near the center of the room, it was a perfect view to watch the snowfall.  "I'm sorry that I couldn't spend today with you."  He started but as Usagi was about to respond he started again cutting her off.  "But I'd like to spend everyday after with you, the rest of my life."

Usagi smiled as he took her hand into his own and caressed the back of it with his thumb.  "From the moment I saw you I knew you were something truly special, and I knew I couldn't live without you.  The day that I discovered that you returned my love is a day I will always cherish."

Tears were once again forming in Usagi's eyes as she saw Seiya professing his love to her down on his knees before her.  "You will forever be a part of me, and all that I wish to do is be there for you and give you all that you want in life.  Eternity is too short of a time to tell you how much I love you, but I will try.  Usagi?"

Usagi smile got brighter if that was at all possible as Seiya returned her grin.  Taking a small box from his jacket pocket, her presented her with a beautiful solitaire diamond ring.  "Will you be my wife?"  

Without so much as a second thought, Usagi flew out of the chair and into Seiya's waiting arms. "Yes!"  She cried out.  "Oh yes, I would love to."  She drew her tear-streaked face back away from his to seal her promise with a kiss.  "I will always love you."

"And I will always love you."  Seiya smiled before kissing her once more.  As they broke away, Seiya took the ring from its case and slipped it onto his fiancé's finger.  "I have another surprise for you."  

Usagi looked at him in shock.  "Seiya I think you've done enough."  She smiled as she wiped her tears away to examine the ring that represented their love.

"I've resigned from the council…"  He said waiting for her reaction, which came as a slew of stutters.  "I'm free to spend every waking second of my day with you now."

Usagi was floored and threw herself into his arms again.  "Are you sure this is what you want though?"

"Yes, anything to be with you."

Thank you all for reading this fic. ^_^v Glad you made it to the end!  I wrote this fic for all of the great, marvelous, amazing, fabulous… (well you get the point) readers that have continued to read and enjoy my writing, not only enough to READ it but to also vote for me on Himeko's site.  Thank you all for your continued support, I don't know what I'd do without you!


End file.
